


Stars

by Black_Gay_Supernova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), welcome to rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Gay_Supernova/pseuds/Black_Gay_Supernova
Summary: Krillin needed better self-esteem and respect. Vegeta needed a therapist and some kindness. Somehow, they fall for each other in the long run.
Relationships: Krillin/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. Overthinking IT

**Author's Note:**

> *Sqauts* Good evening, this fic is brought to you by the people of: ‘I shipped this pairing as a joke but now I cannot unsee it.’ I blame the creator of ‘Real Men Don’t Make Sandwiches’ for suggesting the odd friendship and the creator of ‘I Love You for Psychological Reasons’ for making it into a shipping. I have obsessed over this pairing/friendship because of you two and now, this is my thanks. The title is a song by Willow Smith, that I heard once and now have to apply to this pairing, more of her songs will be used for chapters because; I may have a playlist for these two already, and can not be stopped.

Vegeta does not know where it had begun, this feeling that was unassociated with hatred, overwhelming ego and an undoubted pride. It bloomed in his stomach and, like a virus, struck at his heart and it made him weak.

And, if there was one thing that the Prince of All Saiyans hated, it was feeling weak.

Actually, through all of his life, Vegeta never had moments where he felt weak.

Not when he lost his home planet to a genocidal dictator with a bad lipstick color, making him and two others, essentially the last of his race and an orphan. Not when years later, he finds out that there was one more of his kind left but only to find him unaware of who he is, making him just as human as the earthlings. Or when believing himself to be stronger than this man, only to find himself beaten by him and weak human friends. Or when he, hundreds of feet in the air, came to the realization that he could not actually beat the person that destroyed his planet and found himself crying like a child. Or when finally, he was begging with even more tears in his eyes for his enemy to avenge their people with a punctured lung after being seen as disposable.

Maybe that was the effect of dying and coming back to life had on you, your purpose gone and essentially a clean slate created by the universe.

Well, Vegeta thought the universe had a twisted sense of humor.

Even now, in the gravity chamber, covered with bruises and bandages and not yet a super saiyan, the same legend he proclaimed himself to be, stolen by his enemy who did not even know anything about their people, he could feel something bubbling inside of him.

His energy all around him, rising by the second, it haunted him. He was still nowhere close to reaching his goal and he had been at it for a few weeks, since he crashed landed back on Earth. Since his lovely host had decided that he would be living with her, even though, why would she let the alien who killed her friends and laughed about it?

Well ever since being stranded on earth, Vegeta has learned that earthlings are batshit crazy.

“Oh my God Vegeta, what the hell are you doing in there?”

Speaking of batshit crazy, here is the woman who could be walking and taking definition of it.

Vegeta looked up to see Bulma’s piercing blue eyes glaring at him, though they kind of lost their heat when they were all red and when they were just on a screen. She had heavy bags under her eyes and looked like she hadn't slept in a few days. That may be the fault of a certain alien prince, who refused to understand the meaning of chill.

“I told you to stay out of the gravity chamber, I can't keep on fixing it. I have a life you know.” She said through gritted teeth. It took everything within her not to bash her head against the controls, though that may send Vegeta to an off planet if she’s lucky.

Vegeta just grunted, which is his universal sign of telling someone to ‘piss off.’

Okay, Bulma was really tempted now, “Actually I wouldn't have to keep fixing the chamber, if you would learn to calm the fuck down.”

She got no answer, “Don’t fucking ignore me! I swear to God, I'll drag you out there myself if I have to!”

Vegeta glared at her and said, “I’d like to see you try.”

Bulma let out a frustrated scream before ending the call and the chamber was again filled with his the sounds of Vegeta’s energy and grunts.

**___**

Bulma did not know why she thought it was a great idea to shelter the alien personification of Napoleon but that’s what happens when you’re impulsive and have Son Goku as your friend. Who, by the way, _should_ be the one to deal with this but no, he had to stay in space and be a little _bitch_ and not come back home.

Still resisting the urge to make good on her threat, she took a deep breath and counted to a hundred.

 _Calm down Bulma, you’re too pretty to deal with this bullshit._ Bulma stood up from her desk and ran a hand in her unkempt permed hair. _You're also one of the smartest people in the world, surely you could find a way._

Then a light bulb went off and a small smile came across her face. Bulma turned toward a home phone sitting next to her work and reached for it.

**___**

Krillin was honestly having a good day while he was cleaning the kitchen of the Kame House after breakfast. It was the first time in a few months that Krillin truly felt...real, the odd thing about it, he did not know why he was so happy.

He just woke up wanting to get up and not just stay in bed for the rest of his life and never move again.

So, he got up for the day and started to move around the house, doing the chores. He was already done with laundry, had already cooked breakfast for the house (which actually got him a thank you from his housemates) and now was starting to clean the dishes from the meal.

Krillin was now just finished the dishes, putting the last one away after drying it off. After rinsing off his hands and stepping off the stool made for him, the house phone rang.

He walked over to the phone and picked up the phone.

“Hello, Kame House resident, Krillin speaking?”

There was some rustling on the phone, “Oh thank God, Krillin, it's you. Hey, it’s Bulma! How have you been?”

Krillin smiled, “Hey Bulma, great to hear from ya. I am doing great, how about you?” He started to shift from foot-to-foot.

There was a sigh over the phone, “Not that great, as you know, my...guest has been giving me trouble.”

Krillin nodded in agreement, letting Vegeta staying over anyone’s house seemed like a disaster waiting to happen.

“Sheesh, sorry to hear about that, I wish there was a way we could help.” Oh, but what Krillin did not know was that he was going to be the biggest help of Bulma’s life.

There was a pause, “...Well there might be something you can do for me.”

Krillin blinked, “Oh, what do you need from me?”

“Well…”

**___**

“No.” Was the only answer that Vegeta was willing to give. 

He had just gotten out of his unbelievable disaster of a training session and now he was being harassed by the woman the minute he had gotten to the kitchen, trying to find something to eat.

Bulma was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed, staring at him.

“Oh come on Vegeta, aren't you tired of being inside of the house and not having anything to do. I mean for an alien, you sure are boring.” She told him, watching him stare at her with a bored look.

Vegeta just grunted again before taking a sip of his sports drink, “You mean with your friend, Baldy. I would rather be killed by Freiza or grovel at Kakarott again before I go out with your friends.”

Bulma sighed before staring up at the ceiling, “Well, then I guess I can’t keep on fixing the gravity chamber then.”

Vegeta froze, “Excuse me what?”

You see, the one thing you need to know about Bulma Briefs is that despite not having any balls, she still has the biggest balls in the room.

Bulma just stared at him, “You heard me, pretty boy. Either you go on this little night out on the town or no more gravity chamber.”

Vegeta felt his mouth clench, who the hell did the woman think she was! Commanding an elite to do this waste of time with a threat! He should blast her-

But then how would he train or who would fix the gravity chamber when he finally broke the machine permanently?

Vegeta grumbled again, “What time is it?”

Bulma gave him a bright smile and let her arms fall to her side, “Krillin will be here at 8:00. That means you need to shower and change by the time he gets here. Don’t worry I have an outfit picked out for you; I don’t trust you to dress yourself.”

With that, she left the kitchen after giving him a wink. Vegeta just continued to grumble.

**___**

The things he does for his friends.

Krillin sighed as he looked in the mirror. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a white long shirt underneath, jeans and tennis shoes. He looked decent enough. He gave one more look at the mirror, giving himself a big smile, not yet big enough to be real but fake enough to fool some people.

He left the bathroom and walked downstairs to the living room, where Yamcha and Puar were sitting on the couch.

Yamcha gave him a look from the couch, “Are you sure you want to do this dude? I mean you can always say something came up and cancel.”

I mean he could Yamcha but we all know Krillin is not good at setting boundaries and being polite is his main default anyway.

Krillin gave another sign, “I know that, but I did promise Bulma and canceling would be impolite.”

See, told you.

Puar piped in, “You do look good though Krillin. That’s a very nice outfit.”

At least someone is neutral on the idea of him going.

“Thanks, Puar, are you sure you guys don’t need anything before I go?” He asked while reaching for his jacket.

“You know we don’t dude, now get going, you don’t want to keep Bulma waiting.”

Fair enough, Krillin gave one final goodbye and walked out the door.

Once the door closed behind him, Krillin felt the weight of exactly what he was doing.

He was going out with Vegeta. Alone. Where anything can happen and would happen.

Shit.

**___**

Krillin has finally made it Capsule Corp, barely before eight pm.

He stood at the front door before mustering up the courage to knock on it. And this began the quiet panic attack. You know, the kind where you have a very happy face on the outside but on the inside, you’re just screaming into the void and want to run away.

Krillin was currently having that but there wasn't a smile on his face and personally, combusting right on the spot seemed to be more appropriate, would leave him without the guilt.

 _I really cannot be doing this._ Krillin felt his eye twitch before taking a deep breath. _Oh, well can't back out now._

As Krillin put the last nail in his coffin, the door opened. There was Bulma standing out the door with her hair in a ponytail and in some sweatpants and a tank top.

“Hey Krillin, thanks for coming! Come right on in!”

**___**

Krillin found himself in the kitchen with him and Bulma just talking to each other. Nothing too important, simple small talk with an old friend. He was offered something to drink but he declined, mostly because he thought that if he tried to put something on his stomach, he would be sick immediately.

Bulma herself had a light beer can, “Honestly Krillin, I really didn't think you said yes. I was pulling my luck there!” She said with a smile before taking a sip of beer.

 _I mean neither did I but the need to please everyone I care about is more powerful than my self-respect._ Krillin just gave her smile back.

“It honestly fine Bulma, anything to help a friend!” Krillin said with a wave of his hand.

Bulma was about to say something before the doors of the kitchen opened and both her and Krillin turned their heads to see Vegeta walk in.

“Oh, hey Vegeta, you made it just in time! Krillin’s been here for a few minutes.” Bulma was saying but Krillin really wasn’t listening.

All he could think about was how...interesting the saiyan prince looked. Maybe it was the tight black shirt he was wearing or the matching skinny jeans that showed off his hips or maybe it was the jacket he was sporting that still showed off his muscles. All that matter was that Krillin was feeling warm suddenly.

He finally came back to reality when he felt Vegeta’s eyes on him, which just made him feel way more warmer.

Krillin gulped and gave a shaky smile, “H-hey Vegeta, how have ya been?” He asked politely before shoving his hands in his pocket.

Vegeta just gave him a grunt, trying not to show any interest in how his babysitter was looking today. I mean what kind of idiot would he be to admit that how much Baldy looked good in a t-shirt or that the baggy jeans make him look less ugly than usual or the fact that black looked good on. He actually looked...decent in that outfit.

Listen, Vegeta’s a fucking tunsdere, did you expect an upfront compliment from him.

Bulma could feel something was brewing from these two and just looked between the two of them before shrugging.

“Well you too, you best be going, the night’s not getting any younger!”

**___**

Ya know Krillin has made a lot of mistakes in his life but this may take the fucking cake. All he could say was that at least no one had to force conversation. Honestly, there was something somewhat peaceful about having a walk, well mostly with Vegeta trailing along behind him, looking like a pouty child who was forced to be somewhere with his parents.

He could feel the piercing gaze of the alien prince, but he hasn’t made any kind of move for anything, he was just staring at the back of his head like he was bullseye.

“Um hey Vegeta, are you okay back there?” His only answer was a grunt, which he took for a thumb-up.

Krillin just gave a nod, “We should be at the bar in a few more blocks, so not that much waiting.”

Krillin was mostly talking to himself at this point but that is what happens when your nerves get the best of you.

**___**

They finally made it to the bar, which was a small little place and it was also really quiet despite it being a Saturday.

Krillin asked for a table and then thanked the hostess when she said it was only a few minutes. Krillin gave her a small smile, especially because Vegeta was in the background with a permanent glare etched in his face. Krillin has a feeling that he would be having to do that a lot for the prince.

The wait wasn’t that long and before long, both were seated at a table and their server would be with them in a moment.

Krillin started to drum his fingers against the table, not trying to look directly at Vegeta. That’s because if he stared too long, he would be forced to engage in conversation, that was mostly a manners/Krillin thing than what was expected of him.

Also, Vegeta’s shirt was low enough to see his chest and that was...causing some feelings to rear their ugly head.

Dear Kami, Krillin really needs to know the benefit of saying ‘no’ doesn't he.

While Krillin was having a crisis on his side, Vegeta on the other hand was feeling really bored and confused at the moment.

 _Why the hell did the bald one agrees to this._ Vegeta continued to frown. _More importantly, why did the woman ask **him** of all people to join him_

Vegeta knows the earthling hates him, well most of him and his friends hate to be more exact. He knows that there is nothing to gain from this, so why would he do this?

Also, why the hell the woman was so insisted on what he was wearing, especially with these kinds of clothes.

Honestly, at this point, Vegeta couldn't take this type of silence. Especially when he was the one with the questions.

“So, what did the woman pay you in return for doing this?”

Krillin nearly jumped from his seat, “I’m sorry what was that?”

Oh Krillin, you heard him loud and clear.

Vegeta narrowed eyes, “I think you heard me baldy.”

Krillin really wished he had said no now, “Um, Bulma didn’t give me anything for this. I was just trying to be nice to her...and you.” That last part was muttered.

Vegeta blinked in complete bewilderment, “What?” Was his only answer back. This admission caused him to sit back in the booth.

“I said I did this for both of you. Bulma needed some ‘time’ away from you because of how hard you’ve been training, and she just was so tired of fixing that gravity chamber. And then there’s you, if I am being honest with you, I really don’t know you.” Wow Krillin can’t shut up when he’s under pressure. “Besides I kind of own you for what you back on Namek and it is kind of nice to get out of the house and have a purpose again.”

Vegeta just stared at him with a look of something other than mild boredom or anger. Congratulations Krillin, you as a human that is not Bulma, has left the Prince of all Saiyans speechless.

Had he not been so shocked that he would have noticed the server had arrived. Krillin had to order some fried wings to pass the time and two glasses of water. The server left after Krillin thanked her and the table was back to silence.

Krillin went back to looking everywhere but at that still shocked look on Vegeta’s face. He had the sneaking suspicion that this would come back to bite him in the ass.

Oh, how right you were Krillin!

Before anyone could day, Vegeta had snapped back into reality and slammed his hands against the table, scaring the shit out of Krillin. The shorter man nearly fell out of the booth and just stared at the alien.

“Look at me damnit!” Vegeta growled angrily, because of course he was. I mean what else would you expect from a guy whose default emotion is anger. But that wasn’t what was bothering him, no not at all.

What Vegeta could not understand is why? Why did Krillin put himself in the same room as him, willing mind you, after all the things he’s done to him. Is that how stupid humans are, trusting a person that threat to destroy their planet? A person that would, if given another chance, would do it all again...or that’s what he tells himself.

And now, he was going to try to ignore what he had just said and not even look him in the eye.

 _Yeah, fuck that._ Vegeta glared at Krillin, who was trying his best to sink under the table.

But Vegeta wasn’t going to back down, “You mean to tell you that you are doing this willingly without any kind of gain from it. Why the hell would you spend time with me, a person that could literally kill you if he wanted to. I thought you were smarter than that Baldy.” He inched closer with each sentence, nearly climbing over the table.

He was right in Krillin face, their faces nearly touching, he was so close that he could feel the shaking breath of the human. He could have kissed him at this point if he wanted to, not that he wanted to do that.

Now, Krillin has many options, either run to the bathroom while he had a massive panic attack, which may just cause Vegeta to follow him and he would be even more cornered. Another choice was that he could just be silent but that would cause a angrier Vegeta, which may end up with the cops called and he was not prepared for how to explain an alien on earth. Or that, he could just...tell let it all out.

Which one did you think that he did?

Krillin closed his eyes, “You’re right I am not that smart because if I was, I wouldn't be here right now. I would be at home, staring up at the ceiling wondering why the hell am I alive, wasting precious time not being asleep and thinking how useless I am to the people that I care about. But no, I have to be a fucking people pleaser and now here I am.” He gestured with a wave of his hand, “With some alien that has done nothing but harass and threaten my planet and friends, killing some of them even, because I have some stupid hope that you have changed. And now I am being yelled at by an alien who is extremely close to my face, which is making me feel things that I _don’t_ want to have to examine. So, yes Vegeta, I am not that smart but tell me...” Krillin finally opened his eyes, “You’re here with me, so how smart are you then?”

And with that, the bald man leaned back into the seat with his arms crossed, giving him a hard look. If there was a time where he grew a spine, then this was an interesting time to do so.

Vegeta was sent reeling as he was wondering where Krillin got the balls to even imply that he was an idiot. Or where he got the balls to even speak to him like that in general and what did he mean by feelings, what was Vegeta supposed to do with that. He fell back right into his seat with a growl before following Krillin’s example.

And yet again, the table was brought back to silence.

It stayed like that for all about the time the food came out. Krillin stepped out of his funk to give the server a small smile and a quiet thank you but all Vegeta just grabs a wing and shoving it in his mouth. He just continued glaring at Krillin, definitely not mad that he hadn’t got a smile out of the other man since they got here.

Krillin did not eat anything, he did not have an appetite and would probably just end up throwing up anyways. He finally stops giving Vegeta the stink eye and looks at the patrons of the bar. Nothing was going right with tonight and he really hoped that Bulma didn’t ask for any more favors because he knows that he couldn’t say no. He took a sip from his water, still looking away from Vegeta, mostly out of pettiness than anger.

It wasn’t long before Vegeta had devoured the wings and Krillin was about to ask if he was ready to leave but Vegeta just stood up and headed for the door.

Krillin tried to yell after him but just sighed, then flagged down the server.

**___**

Vegeta was walking back home, well mostly stomping. He had his hands in his jacket pocket and he was hunched over like a pissed off gremlin. He couldn’t fucking believe this shit! When he got back to Capsule Corps, he was giving that woman a piece of his mind. This night out was such a complete failure that he rather be back in the gravity chamber, on the verge of death before he did this shit again. And the worse thing about it; he felt that feeling he had back in the chamber but what the fuck does he care? He was made about Krillin, that was what he was angry about!

 _Who the fuck does Baldy think he is?_ Vegeta thought angrily, silently gritting his teeth. _He thinks I’m so pity case, some weak creature that needs supervision like a child. He could go fuck himself!_

Why don’t you go fuck him yourself, coward?

Vegeta was not some pity case, he did not need anyone to make him feel better about his current predicament. He knew he was hated; stuck on a planet that he had planned on destroying less than a year ago, which just reminded him more of his failure. He knew how people felt of him and he was perfectly fine with that. He could deal with being alone, he was used to it, even with all the life around him, he knew just how alone he was. And he was fine with that.

He was, wasn’t he?

The alien prince was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn’t realized that Krillin was following behind him, more like marathon running after him. After paying for the food, he had to track down Vegeta’s _ki_ in order to find him.

Krillin finally reached him, “There you are, I’ve been trying to get your attention for like five minutes! Didn’t you fucking hear me?” Krillin reprimanded while trying to catch his breath.

Vegeta finally realized his presence and, continuing to be a child, began to walk any faster. The shorter man had just about enough of this and walked right after him.

“What the fuck is your problem, you’ve been nothing but a jerk this whole night and now you’re ignoring, seriously the fuck is your problem?” He did not get an answer, which made him reach his boiling point and in a fit of justified moment of rage, ripped Vegeta’s hand out of his pocket and gripped his hand tightly.

The prince froze right then and there, with Krillin not so far behind. Vegeta looked down and when he saw their conjoined hands, all rational thoughts left him. All he could think about how bold the human but also how warm and small Krillin’s hand was. He couldn’t think about anything else but how batshit crazy humans were, how they have no respect for those more powerful than them, and how _really fucking tiny and soft_ the hand he was holding was.

Krillin finally had calmed down enough to realize what the hell he was doing and immediately let go of his hand, “Oh shit, I-I am so fucking sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, i-it’s just…” He was sputtering at this point and he could feel his cheeks becoming red.

I mean at least we can tell that Krillin is breathing while Vegete seemed to have stopped breathing and was like a deer in headlights.

The ex-Buddhist then gave a deep sign, “Okay listen, I am so sorry for what happened back at the bar, I’m just…not everything has been going well and at this point, I am so fucking lost. And I’m sorry for grabbing you like that, I just wanted you to listen to me.” Krillin said quietly before looking down at his shoes.

When he did not get a response again, Krillin was becoming scared and looked up to see that Vegeta still was stuck in the headlights.

Krillin give a sigh and put his hands in his pockets, “Ya know what, it has been a long night, maybe we should go home.” Krillin began to walk only stop when he realized that Vegeta still hadn’t moved.

He walked back over to the prince, linked his arm with his arm and started to drag him back home.

**___**

The walk back to Bulma’s place was very quiet and if Krillin was being honest, seemed to be more peaceful than on the way to the bar.

He didn’t feel the pressure or eyes glaring a hole in the back of his head, but he rather takes that than this weird silence from Vegeta. He was kind of worried about the prince, but he seemed to be breathing and was walking just fine.

They finally made it to the house and Krillin let go of Vegeta to push the doorbell. He turned around and gave him a small smile.

“Well, guess this is the end of the road.” He laughed while rubbing the back of his neck. “Again, I am really sorry for what happened tonight, I’ll completely fine if you never doing this again. If I am being honest, this has not been the worst nights of my life. You’re much better company than I thought you would be.”

Vegeta seemed to have finally came back to his body and just nodded. He really didn’t trust his voice at this point, especially since he felt like energy was going to come from it.

The door opened and there was Bulma, still in her sweatpants but looked much better, as if she took a nap while they were gone.

Bulma had a bright smile on her face, “Hey guys, how was your night out?”

Vegeta didn’t even answer just stiffly walked inside the house, pushing past Bulma. The blue-haired woman gave a surprised look to Krillin, who just gave a shy smile.

“It was an…experience that’s to say the least. Ill talk to you later about it.” Krillin said before walking back to the entrance of the house, giving Bulma another small smile before taking off in the night sky. This left Bulma standing there, with the door wide open, her mouth wide open; trying to comprehend what just happened.

“What the fuck did I miss?”


	2. Thinkin' About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta has to deal with his emotions and his ever growing feelings for Krillin. Bulma becomes a friend to him and is already tired of his shit.

Bulma closed the door and nearly jumped when she realized that Vegeta was still here, she was so certain that he had gone back to his room. He was just staring at the door with no clear emotion on his face. Which honestly worried Bulma, strangely not for herself but for him. 

"Um Vegeta, is everything okay?” She asked cautiously, inching closer to him. 

Vegeta finally snapped out of it, he realized that Bulma was getting closer to him and immediately backed up from the blue-haired woman. He looked between her and the door, with a look that just seemed sad. 

Bulma was beginning to get more worried, “Vegeta, what the hell happened at the bar? You’re really starting to freak me out!” She emphasised this by running hand through her hand, already feeling like she was tired again. 

The saiyan prince began to open his mouth to speak but then decided against it. He just gave her another look before scattering away and Bulma just sighed again when he turned the corner. 

Bulma pinched her nose, “Serisouly, the fuck did I miss?” 

**___**

Vegeta stomped his way back to his room and slammed the door when he made it. He started taking off to clothes he was wearing (almost ripping the shirt he was wearing) and threw them on the floor. He felt hot all over and not in a good way. 

His thoughts were all over the place and it was all thanks to a little bald ex-monk that looked  _ way  _ too nice in a black shirt. He just couldn’t think about anything else except how ballsy he was. Or how the hand he was forced to hold was very nice and warm, how small it was compared to his own but worst of all, how much he really didn’t want to let it go. 

When he finally took off the last of his clothes (just in his underwear at this point), he threw himself on the bed, face first. He buried himself in the pillow, where had the strange urge to scream in it, but decided against it. He dug his fingernails into said pillow (poor pillow) as if he was going to rip it in half. 

Why the fuck was this affecting him so much, it was simple accident that would likely never happening again, which he was not looking forward to thinking of because the thought made him want to scream even more. 

If you don’t know anything about Vegeta already, he was not good with emotions. I mean, the guy has the emotional intelligence of a dumpster, while it was on fire; with puppies inside of it. That is just a long way of saying that Vegeta was not emotionally inept, especially when it came to his own. 

Vegeta slowly realized that the feeling in his stomach came back, which just infuriated him to no end. He didn’t know why it kept happening and it just seemed to pop up at the most random times, like whenever he started to feel something he wasn’t used to, it just seemed settled inside of him and made a nice home inside of him. 

The prince growled before turning on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He was resisting the urge to blast a hole but then the thought of the blue-haired harpy would react began to make his head hurt anymore, so he just stared. 

At this point, he would hope he falls asleep from boredom and forget about this night. 

**___**

Krillin had made it back to home and he had never felt so happy in his life to see the small house. He quietly opened and closed the screen door, so he wouldn’t have to wake anyone up. He went upstairs to his room, closed the door behind him and began getting ready for bed. 

Once he was in a long t-shirt and sweatpants, he fell face first into the bed. He had never felt so tired in his entire life. 

Krillin really wished he had said no to this, this night was so embarrassing! First, his thoughts on the prince were so not what he was used to, but listen, Krillin could admit when a person was attractive. He knew it was human nature to see someone with looks like that to be attractive, especially with such strong muscles and hips that enticed you… No! Stop! Focus Krillin. 

Okay, then there was the entire bar thing, why did Vegeta care so much about why he was there? More importantly, why did Krillin talk out of his ass and then piss him off with him implying that he was an idiot. Could he really not keep his mouth shut for a whole evening and just be a good friend? No, he had this fuck that up like he always had done. 

And thirdly, why the fuck did he grab his hand?! Was he really that pissed about being left with the bill, no he was pissed because Vegeta had been more of dick than usual. He was use to being called dumb, that wasn’t was bothering him but Vegeta always got under his skin. He was pissed because he was acting like a child and refused to even think like a fucking adult! Wasn’t Vegeta five years older than Goku, not even Goku did shit like this! So, Krillin was going to treat him like a child having a tantrum and, just like a parent fed up with their bratty child, he grabbed his hand from the jacket. 

Krillin groaned and buried his head in his arms, trying to forget how much of a bad move that was. He was not going to think about nice Vegeta’s hand felt, how the callousness was a stark difference from his own hand, he was not even going to talk about how big the prince’s hand was compared to his- God fucking damnit! 

The ex-monk shook his head and threw the covers over his head. He just wanted to disappear, anything to get rid of this overwhelming embarrassment. 

He prayed to anyone that would listen that he would fall asleep and never have to think about this again. 

**___**

Okay seriously Bulma was about to scream if someone didn’t tell what was wrong. Her functioning only on less than an hour of sleep did not help her mood any better. 

Vegeta still was not talking to her, well more than he usually did. Actually, he seemed to be ignoring her, which just infuriated her even more. He also seemed to be more quiet than what she was used to, especially when he was training. 

So here she was, sitting in the kitchen with another light beer, waiting for Vegeta to come out. She was planning to ambush him and demand what has gotten his panties in a twist. There were a lot of things Bulma could take but a 5’5ft alien prince with an anger problem and no communication skills was not one of them. 

She tried to call the Kame House early today but Master Roshi had said that Krillin hadn’t gotten out of the bed yet, that was at 1 pm. So now, Bulma was getting ignored by Krillin of all people. 

_ I swear to God, when I see that midget, I’ll fucking deck him.  _ Bulma thought as she took a large sip of beer before slamming it on the counter. 

_ He told me that he was going to tell me what happened yesterday but now he wants to act like a coward and hide out.  _ Bulma gave a grunt and pinched the bridge of her nose.  _ No matter, I’ll get my answer soon.  _

Did the blue-haired woman know exactly when Vegeta was coming out of the gravity chamber? No, but she had all day and was ready for anything.

**___**

Vegeta did not sleep well last night, if at all. He just kept tossing and turning, his mind going over the night minute-by-minute. He just couldn’t get it out of his head! It was also much harder to fall asleep when that feeling in his stomach wouldn’t go away, especially when he was thinking about Krillin. 

His lack of sleep ended up affecting his training session, making him slower and more open for careless mistakes. He should have known the training session was going to go bad when he fell down the steps to start his day. It was one of the many times that he was happy he trained early in the morning. 

If you imagined a sleep deprived Vegeta stumbling down steps at five in the morning, you are welcome. 

The training session itself was something of a nightmare, the 100 times gravity felt much heavier than usual and he could barely move. He nearly got hit in the face by a drone, when he was thinking about Krillin, even if he denies it. His feet were tired of him and kept tripping him up, making him fall flat on his face more than once. Oh and yeah, he still wasn’t a super saiyan after all that shit. 

All he wanted to do now was just find something to eat in the kitchn, forget about this morning and make training in the afternoon much better- 

Then he saw Bulma sitting there in the kitchen with a beer in her hand. He stopped in his tracks and stared at her. 

Bulma stared right back at him with a raise of her eyebrow, the beer can to her lips. She finishes her sip, putting it down and giving him an evil smirk. 

“Hey Vegeta, we need to talk.” 

This seriously was not his day.

**___**

Bulma was going to get her answer, even if she was going to die for it. She never was the one for thinking things through when it affected her health, I mean she let the genocidal alien murder stay in her house. Anyway, Vegeta was here and willing (well, he was going to be). 

The blue-haired woman patted the seat next to her, “Come on Vegeta. Sit next to your best friend, Bulma.” Her evil smirk still had not left her face. 

The saiyan prince was a lot of things; a merciless killer that only cared for himself, an egomaniac, a selfish mess of a person, a massive tsundere with a god complex but a coward has never been one of them. 

He squared off his shoulders with his head held high and walked over to his lovely hostess. He grumpily took a seat next to her, slouching like an edgy teenager. 

“Good boy, now I think you know why I am here.” She said it was a business meeting with other CEOs. 

Vegeta just gave her a grunt, signaling that he was fully aware of what the woman wanted. He knew that he wasn’t going to get out of it. 

Bulma nodded, “I’ll take that as a yes, so I want the honest truth, what happened at the bar?” She asked through her evil smirk. 

The saiyan prince sighed and stared up at the ceiling, the same way he did all last night. 

He took a deep breath, “Where do you want me to start?” 

Bulma’s eyes lit up like it was Christmas and leaned forward, “The minute you guys left.” She really thought she would have to bring up the gravity chamber to get what she wanted but this was all too good. 

And so Vegeta relayed everything that happened last night. From the walk down to the bar, the argument that followed, the walking out and finally, the hand holding incident. What he left out was how much of a mess he was after it and how he hadn’t slept all night. Or what happened this morning during his training session and how he almost got hurt. 

Once Vegeta was done, he realized he had his close eyes and the feeling in his stomach had reared its ugly head again. When he opened his eyes, he got to see the shocked face of Bulma, who just sat there with her mouth agape. 

Then she burst into laughter, like literally double over laughing, hiding her face into her arms. She couldn’t believe it! Krillin, sweet small Krillin, had grabbed the hand of an already pissed off alien, who stormed out because that same Krillin called him stupid. The entire reason why Vegeta was such a mess when he came back was because Krillin had the balls to hold his fucking hand! This is why you never stop standing your ground when you want something, because this shit right here was priceless. 

The prince glared at her before getting ready to stand up, “I think we are done here now.” Though when he was halfway up, Bulma had grabbed his wrist (still laughing mind you) and looked up at him. 

“No, no I’m sorry!” She said with tears in her eyes, “Please just give me a minute! This is the best shit I’ve heard all day.” Her pleads were accompanied by her gasping for air. God, she had not laughed this hard ever since she got back from Namek. 

Vegeta gave her a look before dropping back into his seat, waiting for Bulma to get back some of her sense. 

So about 10 minutes of straight laughing and some tissues later, Bulma now could at least breath. She still was snickering every once in a while when she tried to imagine the look on the prince’s face when he realized what had happened. Vegeta was still sitting in his seat, grouchier than ever. 

Bulma wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, “I really did not expect you to tell me the truth but this is the tamest and cutest thing that could have happened when you guys went out.” She admitted, taking another large sip of her beer. 

“Okay so, I am understanding correctly , the reason you have been mopier than usual is because my Krillin held your royal hand.” She said as a way to clear up, “If I am being honest I thought that you killed someone on your night out. But then I thought about it because Krillin would have called me if something like that happened at a police station.” 

Vegeta blinked at her, “Why would I be mad about killing someone?” 

Bulma did not have enough time in the day to unpack that sentence, “I’m going to ignore that. Okay, so what are we going to do about this?” This was the romantic side of her being brought out right now, even if she did not see the appeal of Krillin, it was not her place to judge. 

“What the hell are you going on about woman?” He asked as he went over to the fridge, being socially active made him hungry. 

“Well you clearly need to work out this crush you have for one of my friends.” Vegeta again froze right on the spot like he did last night. What did the woman mean by crush? Did he want to crush the bald one? Somehow the thought made his stomach turn in a negative way. 

Bulma gave a way of her hand, “Don’t even try to deny it, I can tell by how you looked last night when you realized that Krillin was gone, especially knowing the full story now.” 

Vegeta just grumbled and gripped the refrigerator door, “I do not know what this ‘crush’ you are speaking of.” 

It was Bulma’s turn to blink, “You don’t know what a crush, wait..that would mean you never had a crush before!” She gasped. That was the cutest and saddest thing she heard in her life. 

The prince rolled his eyes, “No, and I still do not know what a crush is, by the way woman.” 

“Well I can’t really explain it but I’ll try my best. It means that you see yourself being romantically involved with someone and want to be with them. Most people describe that it's like having butterflies in the stomach and they usually appear whenever you think or talk about this said person.” Bulma said explained. 

If Bulma was not focused on what she was talking about, she would have noticed that Vegeta had gone quiet again. He had stopped listening when she started to explain ‘butterflies’ and how they felt. He was now panicking because if the way the woman describes the correct way, then he would have a crush on the bald one. That was simply not true! The great saiyan prince did not crush like some weak earthling, especially when the source was a human himself. But the way the butterflies were being told, they matched greatly to the feeling in his stomach and they seemed to only happen when it was Krillin he was thinking about. 

Dear God, how soft has this planet turned him? 

“Vegeta, hey Vegeta, are you listening to me?” Bulma asked as she noticed again that the prince was staring into space. She then looked down at her beer can and then looked back up at the prince, “If I can’t throw this beer can at you, say something right now.” 

When she didn’t get an answer, she chucked it right at the prince. It hit him right in the forehead and it fell to the ground with a  _ clank.  _ When she did not get screamed at, it was this point that the scientist realized that she was not going to get anything else from her guest. 

Bulma sighed, got up from her seat and walked out of the kitchen. She came back with a piece of paper, a ten-digit number written on it. 

She placed the paper on the table, “This is Kame House number, where Krillin lives. If you ever want to make a move on him, the number is right there.” Bulma then walked over to the prince, still frozen in place. 

The woman placed a hand on his shoulder, “I know you’ve never had anyone help you nor did you want it. But, I just want you to know that if you have any problems when it comes to any kind of romance, you can come to me.” She patted his shoulder and then bent down to pick up her empty beer can. 

She started to walk out the kitchen again, giving the prince one more look over before exiting the room. 

Vegeta was still standing there, his hand still on the refrigerator door and his existential crisis not yet over. When he finally came back to reality, he realized that he was all alone in the kitchen. 

He looked over the table to see the paper with the number of the Kame House on it, left by Bulma, there was also a little note: 

_ This is the phone number of Krillin. Please use when Vegeta ever decides to grow balls and man the fuck up.  _

_ Love, Bulma.  _

He growled before stomping out of the kitchen for another hilariously disastrous training session. Oh well, what do you expect from the prince of all tsunderes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lays on my bedroom floor* Okay, so this is a special case of me updating early because of me being on break and having nothing to do. The good thing about college is that you usually don’t have homework to do over break, so writing a chapter during the week is completely possible, I may be able to publish another chapter before I go back to school.


	3. UR Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrangement may cause these two dumb asses to get closer together; the first day didn't go that great. 
> 
> What's going down in your town// What's going down in your head?// // My body is moving, I'm tryna get grooving, yeah// I'm riding 'round in the night

It had been a few days since him and Vegeta’s night out and Krillin had never been more down in his entire life. He feels like this is a record for how long he could go without sleeping, he was almost up to a full week. 

Krillin did not know the last time he ate but from the concerns of Master Roshi, it had been a few days. He still moved around, mostly to clean for the others and take trash out of his room. No, he did not meet the gaze of his friends when he finally came downstairs because that would make him puke. Yes, he is perfectly fine with the fact that he was still in his pajamas for the last five days and had not yet taken shower. This is fine, he was okay with being a hermit for the past week, who needs social activity anyways?

_ I feel like I am being punished for something _ . Krillin thought as he started washing the dishes. Master Roshi had cooked breakfast for the residents and the ex-monk felt bad for not eating the meal, so he decided to clean up the mess. 

It was also a way for him to get up for the day and not have to stare up at the ceiling in boredom. It was as if all that happiness he felt a few days ago was gone and he was stuck in some endless trap of embarrassment and sadness. Now here he was, working on no sleep with no food in his stomach because of some little hand holding. 

_ I really don’t think I’m such a bad person, I mean, am I a bad person?  _ He signed as he dried off a plate, stacking up with the others.  _ Well it’s not like anything could get worse, I mean this has to be the end of my bad luck.  _

So wrapped up with his thoughts, that he had realized that the noise that the sink was making. He did however notice when it stopped flowing water when he tried to wash another dish. Oh god fucking damn it. 

_ Oh no, please don’t do this to me! I swear to Kami if this shit stopped, I will literally scream! Damn who hears me.  _ Krillin did not even have time to panic before the sink literally exploded, getting water everywhere. So here he was, standing on a stool, getting covered head-to-toe in water because of course it did. 

Krillin made good on his promise and screamed, “Oh you got to be fucking kidding me!” 

**___**

Okay, so Krillin was absolutely sure that the universe was out to get him because this was getting out of hand. 

So, apparently the sink was now broken and the Kame House got flooded. I mean that was no fucking brainer with how much water fucking went everywhere. Good job Krillin, you somehow flooded the only real home who ever had. 

But oh wait, there’s more! Since the residents of Kame House were forced to move out so the house could get fixed, they had to stay with Chi-Chi and Gohan, that seems fine, right? Until they realized there was not enough space to fit everybody. And of course, Krilling got drawn with the short stick and had to find somewhere else to live. 

After calling the one person he could count on, Krillin had found a place to stay. The biggest problem was that this certain someone has a guest that was going to be a problem. 

Krillin was going to have a mental breakdown that would rival a god but on the outside he gave a bright smile and said thank you.

If you guessed Capsule Corps was where Krillin was going to stay, congrats, you are telepathic. 

Krillin gave another sign as he packed up his bags (and his balls) for the next few days of hell. I mean it can’t get any worse than this right? 

Krillin felt a shudder go through his body and he could  _ feel  _ whatever was going to happen was not going to be good. 

**___**

“There you are Krillin, I have been waiting on you for forever!” Was the reply Krillin got when he knocked on the door of the Capsule Corps. 

_ Good God, I really am doing this. Krillin gave her a smile, “ _ Sorry for keeping you waiting again Bulma and thanks again!” 

He walked inside and man was this house fucking was huge. I mean you can fit an entire planet in the house if the Briefs wanted to. As he was given a tour by Bulma, he just stared all around with his mouth gaped and in awe. It seems that the Briefs has redone the house again since he’s been over here but when you have disposable wealth. The tour ended at the kitchen, where Bulma started to explain how the chefs work and what time they usually come in to cook for meals. Krillin really did not have a purpose for eating but smiled and nodded. 

Bulma nodded back at her, “Well I gotta get back to work, if you need anything, you know where to find me.” 

“Yeah I know, and Bulma, thanks again!” Krillin said as she walked off to her laboratory, doing god knows what. 

Krillin was then left alone in the kitchen and for the first time he got back from death, he realized just how alone he was. He was used to being around people, so it is kind of a shock to realize how much that affected him. Actually, he never really got the chance to analyze his death and what that meant for those around him. Krillin suddenly felt the urge to get a drink. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Came a loud question, which made Krillin jump. 

He looked behind him to see Vegeta, with no shirt and capsule shorts, looking at him. Oh lord, it was not Krillin’s day. 

_ Please Kami, not right now!  _ Krillin gave him a shy smile, “Oh h-hey Vegeta. H-how have you been?” He could feel the heat rushing to his face because he was staring at the alien prince's body, but that seems to have gone unnoticed. 

Vegeta already had a bad day, his morning session was just as bad as usual. He was so close to just lay down on the chamber’s floor and let out the most violent scream that probably would have traveled through the entire universe. But he decided against it, Vegeta had some composure, he would not lose it because of some traitor and his human friends. Though the universe thought he wasn’t punished enough because here was the bald one with a carrier bag, in the kitchen, where he wanted to get some food. Those damn ‘butterflies’ were fluttering all around, which only made him more pissed. 

Vegeta glared at him, “What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here?” Was his question again, this time he was stalking towards him.

Krillin did not know what to do, so he did what he did best, stand there and take it. While normal people would have run away or fought back but Krillin knew better. Also, he was pretty aware that he could nor wanted to outrun Vegeta, besides, what was the worst that could happen. 

Vegeta finally was in front of him and stared down at him, while Krillin was given a full view of his pecs. 

Krillin still had his smile on his face, “Oh Bulma probably didn’t tell you, our house got flooded from the sink and Chi-Chi’s house could only fit so many people. So, I am staying here until it gets fixed. If you are worried about me getting in your way, don’t worry, I’ll mostly be in my room for the time being.” 

The look on Vegeta’s face would have been funny if Krillin had more of a backbone. But nope, the smile never wavered. 

Vegeta stared at him for a few minutes before opening his mouth, “I don’t know what you are blabbering about but let’s get something straight here…” He leaned down into Krillin’s level, “You need to stay out of my way.” With that, Vegeta stomped right out of the kitchen, the butterflies in his stomach were flying all around in complete happiness. 

Krillin blinked, “Oh okay um see ya around Vegeta!” Was what he called out to the retreating form of the saiyan prince. 

_ Oh God, he's angrier and than I thought!  _

**___**

Bulma was a genius and she deserved a pat on the back for her brilliance. This was the perfect scenario for what she had planned. 

When she got the call from Krillin about needing a place to stay, she was at first doing it because he was her friend but then what she had discussed with Vegeta crossed her mind and a smile came onto her face. 

So she made her plans and bought her time, she knew that eventually both of her guests were going to find their ways together. 

_ Besides, it was going to take about a few days for everything to get sorted at Kame House.  _ Bulma thought as she leaned against the chair.  _ I don’t think it will take that long.  _

Before she could finally relax, the doors of her laboratory burst open and in walked, Vegeta, already in a huff. 

“Woman we need to talk!” 

_ Oh fuck me in the ass!  _ Was the thought that came into Bulma’s mind when she fell backwards onto the floor with a scream. 

Vegeta did not seem affected, “Why the hell did you not tell me about baldy coming over?” He demanded with his arm crossed, standing over Bulma’s body. 

Bulma blinked up at her guest’s angry face, “He needed a place to stay for a while until his house gets fixed. It is only for a few days.” Was her only explanation as she sat up right. 

The alien prince huffed, “Then why the fuck can’t he stay with Kakarot’s wife, surely that would be more logical!” He stepped back to give Bulma some space to get back up to her feet, he watched her pat down her clothes with a sour look. 

“Because there wasn’t enough space for all them to fit, do you really think I was Krillin’s first choice?” She said as she picked up the chair, she was still nonchalantly answering his questions. 

Bulma then gave him a sideway look, “Besides, a certain  _ someone  _ needs to realize how they are going to deal with their crush.” 

That made the prince go silent for a moment before he puffed up his chest in stubbornness, “For the last time I do not have a crush on the bald one! I do not have these butterflies that you speak of and I do not care what you have to say about!” He said, lying through his teeth. 

Bulma smelled bullshit but shrugged her shoulders, “Whatever you say Vegeta, you want to be a coward then that’s up to you.” 

Oh shit, here comes ball-busting Bulma! 

“What did you say woman?” Vegeta asked as he stared at her like she had grown another head. 

Bulma cleared her throat, “I said that you are a coward, who is afraid to admit that a weak little human has caught his eye.” She said as slow as possible, to just reiterate how dumb Vegeta was. 

The room goes silent, the two of them just staring at each other, Bulma’s face showing no remorse for her actions while Vegeta’s showed how shocked he was of humans' boldness . 

“Fuck you woman!” Was the childish reply that he could only think of. 

But Bulma had a better one, “No sorry I don’t like you like that! Why don’t you take Krillin up on offer, I’m sure you’d like that more!” She countered back with a raised eyebrow. 

Vegeta’s eye gave twitch before he turned around and stomped out of the laboratory, acting like a teenager who lost the argument. 

When her guest was truly gone, Bulma fell into another burst of laughter that sent her back onto the floor, her body curling in on itself. Good god, she seriously needed to keep his ass around! Vegeta was way more fun than he gives himself credit for. 

**___**

Krillin found the nearest guest room and started to set up camp. The guest room was way bigger than his room in the Kame House, he actually had space in the closet to put his stuff away and there was a bathroom, so he would not have to leave the room. He was really planning on just staying in the room until he could go back home. Then hoping that he could avoid coming back to Capsule Corp until he could feel like a human being again. Or until, the feeling of whatever the fuck he was having for Vegeta was pushed down far enough so that he can pretend to be fine. It is what he does best after all. 

He was halfway done putting his clothes away in the dresser when he was hit with the feeling of hunger for the first time in days. Oh well, he did promise himself that he was not going to leave this room until it was clear for him to go back home. Besides, it wasn’t his first time testing his limit, he could handle this. 

When he was done with his clothes, he laid down on the bed. It was way more comfortable than what he had at his house but it did not have the same feeling, the feeling of home. He gave a sign as he felt himself relax into the bed and for the first time, in a few days, Krillin felt comfortable. 

And with that, Krillin fell asleep. 

**___**

So after losing the fight with Bulma, Vegeta had time to truly rethink his life decisions so far. He found himself doing more often since he came back from the dead, though doing it inside of the gravity chamber may not be the best decision. Bite him, Bulma!

Anyway, now back to Vegeta’s crisis, where he had to admit that he in fact had an attraction to Krillin. He did not know where this feeling started but he had to guess when they were both on Namek and had to work together. 

Vegeta had to admit when he suggested that the bald one and Kakarot’s brat work together, he was only thinking of himself, I mean what else would you expect from the saiyan prince. But something about the bald one was different, like something he could not put his finger on. 

The human showed him kindness, even when the prince had done nothing but kill his friends like they were nothing. The human was clearly weak but he was stupidly brave even when facing danger and stood beside those he cared about. Even Vegeta could admit that he would never do the same for others, that it was not in his nature to care about others, he simply thought more of others. 

And then the entire hand holding thing at that place was what triggered these feelings even more. Vegeta never would admit but when the bald human held his hand, he felt so warm all over. That’s why he froze after his hand was grabbed because it was the first time in years that someone touched him. 

You see, growing up with Frieza as his ‘guardian’, he wasn’t used to affection. Or if you called condescending remarks and a weird obsession with having him all to himself affection, then that works too. Hell, he didn’t even remember getting affection from his own damn father but Vegeta convinced himself that he was fine with that. That he didn’t need anyone to make him happy, that no one could ever be enough for him. That not even his fellow saiyan were good enough to be blessed with what he had to offer. 

But here he was, with these butterflies in his stomach because a weak little human decided that he needed to be touched. And the worst thing about it, he liked it. When he felt the hand stop touching him, he just wanted to continue the hand holding. Feeling the physical touch of another person was something he hadn’t had since he was child. Then, it got worse, Krillin had to give him that smile of his when they made it back to Bulma’s house. 

The kind of smile you give to someone when you’re trying to be nice to someone and in the goddess name, did Vegeta fall into it. The human was just so gentle, how the fuck was a human that gentle with someone like him? Who the fuck did this human think he is, trying to see him as someone else than who he actually was? He was Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, a person that has no remorse and needed no one. He was feared by all and no one dared to try to tell him any different. 

That was him, right? 

  
  


**___**

When Krillin woke up, he became aware that he may have overslept. His first indication was that it was pitch black darkness that contradicted the bright blue sky he remembered this afternoon. He couldn't say exactly what time it was but after checking his phone, he realized that it was 9 pm at night. 

He still felt the hunger in his stomach and he sighed. Krillin was actually very hungry, and he realized that he would have to eat something. He really didn’t want to bother the staff to cook him something as he was sure he couldn't eat anything that was heavy and he just wanted to get some chips from the pantry.

Krillin quickly felt the  _ ki _ energies of the people in the mansion and he realized that Vegeta was still not in the mansion, so he was probably training somewhere. So that meant he could avoid the alien if he was fast enough. Perfect. 

He leapt down from the bed, stretching for a minute, and left the room. As he was walking down the hallways, he still was feeling the energy of Vegeta, making sure that their paths would not meet because Krillin felt he would die of embarrassment. 

When he finally made it to the kitchen, he gave a sigh of relief when he realized he accomplished his mission and powered walked over the cabinets. He then forgot how short he was when he only reached the counter and looked around the room for something that he could step on. 

_ God damn fucking tall people!  _ He cursed when he couldn’t find anything but then glanced at the chairs pushed in with the table. He grabbed the chair, which made a scraping sound against the floor (which in turn made Krillin cringe) before stopping below the cabinet. He climbed up on top of the chair and quietly cheered when he finally reached the cabinet. 

He opened it to claim his prize, which was a big bag of chips that he grabbed. He hugged it to his chest and was about to get down to eat for the first time since the night at the bar. Krillin had one hand on the back of the chair, while the other hand held the chips. Though, he felt he was forgetting something. 

“What the hell are you doing Baldy?” A deep voice suddenly said, which made Krillin shriek. 

In the midst of his fright, Krillin’s hand slid off the chair and with nothing to balance, he started to fall off the chair. Before he could try to save himself, he felt arms wrap around him. He was now staring at the face of Vegeta. Krillin had totally forgotten to keep on checking for Vegeta and had missed his energy coming closer to the mansion. So now, he was in the arms of the alien that was capturing his mind and being forced to stare at that handsome face of his. 

_ Shit! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing, Krillin is actually taller than me! He is three to four inches taller than me but all short people know the dreaded feeling of either deciding to climb on top of a counter or find the nearest thing to use when there is no stool. Anyway, we are going back to our scheduled month update because school has started back up and I am already being thrown in for a loop. I hope you guys enjoy and I’ll see you in a month.


	4. Things That Go Bump in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krillin and Vegeta are finally making progress! They are both messes and don’t know how to deal with their feelings. 
> 
> I don't ever want to put on a show// When I rock with with you, when I roll with you// And I won’t stop, I won’t stop// I’mma ride this wave// Right to the shore of my grave//

Ya know, Krillin was starting to feel like Kami was having it out for him because this was getting out of hand! 

Because he continues to be dumb as he actually forget that  _ he could fucking fly _ , which of course he fucking did. He fell off the chair because he forgot that you need balance to not fall but no, he had to be in a crisis and rush himself. Oh, he also forgot that he could fucking fly, did he mention that? 

So now, he was in the arms of the alien that, in his mind, hated him. He was such a dumb-ass that he needed to be saved from falling from a fucking chair. The worst thing though was that Krillin was the most comfortable he had ever been in his entire life. Like, you think for a toned body that he wouldn’t be that nice to lay on top of but nope, completely nice and firm. Krillin weirdly felt safe in the arms of his alien savior. 

“Are you alright Krillin?” That was the question from Vegeta. This also made Krillin snap out of his trace and he finally looked up the alien’s face and wow, he didn’t realize how close their faces were. 

Krillin gave a nod, “I-I’m fine!” He squeaked, which surprised the both of them. Why the fuck was he so flustered? It was just Vegeta, the guy who’s hand he grabbed and is now laying in the arms of, that wasn’t a reason to act like a teenager. 

Vegeta grunted and put him back down on his feet. The feeling in his stomach was back full force but he was once, he was agreeing with it. He really did not expect to come to the kitchen but he then felt the energy of Krillin and felt himself being drawn to the human’s location. He was just planning on seeing what the bald one was doing (being a stalker) and then waiting for him to leave so that he could eat whatever he wanted. 

Well, what he found was interesting. Seeing the short man on the chair trying to get a snack was kind of endearing. Though it did kind of irritate him because Krillin did not just fly up to the counter. But then he had a bright idea. Maybe it was his original nature peeking through from the fields of flying butterflies, which gave him so comfort, knowing that he was not fully gone to these unknown emotions. 

When he did finally talk, he at first, kind of laughed when Krillin let out a squeak, he found it cute. This made the prince briefly wonder what other noises he could get out of the shorter man. He couldn't, however, find humor in the situation when Krillin slipped off the chair and he realized that then and there how much he did not want him to be hurt. So with the speed only a saiyan possess, he was already there to catch the human and suddenly he had an armful of a weak, small and gentle human. 

The alien held him to his chest and he could feel his butterflies sing in harmony at his predicament. The smaller man’s body was warm and  _ soft,  _ the feeling of an alive body being this close to his almost made him lose his breath. He wanted that all the time, he wanted Krillin to be the one to give him that. 

Bulma was right, no matter how much it pained him to admit, that he was a coward and was hiding behind the only emotion that he was familiar with. 

Vegeta cleared his throat, “I am glad to see that you are alright then.” He said, his butterflies flying around in his stomach because he meant it. 

Krilin didn’t want to analyze the feeling in his stomach when Vegeta said, “Uh, yeah thanks again Vegeta.” He did however remember to be polite. 

Before the awkwardness could set in even more, Krillin decided to end this moment by leaving. There was enough tension to even make Goku uncomfortable and that was saying a lot, the bald man thought it was best to just go back in his room and stay there until he was allowed to go back home. 

“Well, I oughta get going, sorry for wasting your time.” Even when he hadn’t done anything wrong, he still sounded like he was in trouble but who the fuck cares? All he wanted to do was get out of here. So when he didn't get a reply, he just turned around, ready to head out the kitchen entry. 

“Krillin wait!” Oh god, when will this end? Also, why the hell did he stop? This was a perfect time to just run away and go hide in his room. Though he remembered who he was speaking to and also how fast this person was, especially when he was trying to prove a point. Well, fuck him then. 

With nothing left to lose and a weird feeling of anticipation, he turned back around to see Vegeta staring right at him. He couldn't decipher what the emotion was on his face but he had his fists balled up. He should have been scared, knowing how violent the saiyan could be. 

But Krillin just wanted this to be over, “What is it Vegeta?” Whatever he had to say, it wouldn’t make a difference, he knew where the relationship stood. 

_ All right, time to prove that blue-haired harpy wrong.  _ Vegeta then cleared his throat, “Would you like to go out with me tomorrow? I know the last time we interacted was not...the best to say the least. Maybe this one can be a do-over perhaps?”

**___**

There was a silence that fell over the kitchen and for the first time in Vegeta’s life he may have had a bad idea. Maybe Krillin did not have the same feelings as he had, that he was right about that there was nothing that would come from this and he had just made a fool out of himself for nothing. 

Krillin on the other hand was feeling like he was about to pass out. This was all too much but yet, he was okay with it. I mean he accepted that he died back on Namek because it stopped Frieza, he accepted that Goku didn't want to come home because his best friend has his reasons. And now, he was going to accept that Vegeta was asking to go out with him because that meant the alien did not hate him! Krillin did not know what changed from this morning but he was honestly happy that the prince wasn’t mad at him. 

He was so sure that what happened at the bar had ruined what little relationship the two had gained from Namek. It kind of made him sick to his stomach when Vegeta was cold to him this morning but here he was, wanting to go out on another night out. And now he used his name, not his nickname for him but his real name! Krillin could not recall the prince using anyone else’s actual name instead of Goku’s. He should probably actually answer before he made it seem like he was going to say no, and ruin whatever the fuck they had going on- 

_ “Oh for fucksakes, just say yes Krillin!”  _ Came a voice. 

Both Vegeta and Krillin jumped this time and looked around the room to see where it came from. Krillin was now holding onto Vegeta’s arm, thinking that they were under attack. 

_ “It's me, Bulma. I have been watching you guys the entire time, Krillin please say yes! Princey boy has been a mopy mess since you guys last went out! ” _ Bulma said, and both of them realized that there was a camera hidden in the wall. 

Vegeta growled, “You were watching us! Why the hell would you do that?” He didn’t know why it annoyed him that Bulma knew what he was planning. Maybe it had something to do with Bulma being a dick about knowing she was right about him being infatuated with her friend. 

_ “Because it is my house and I need to know how my guests are up to! I usually check up on you Vegeta when I can’t sleep. Do you know how boring you are? I mean all you do is just train, eat and sleep; is that what you used to do with Frieza?” _ Even though you could not see Bulma’s face, you could hear the eye roll in her voice. 

Before Vegeta could explode and blast the goddamn camera, he felt a tug on his wrist. He looked down to see Krillin giving him his signature smile. Vegeta now questioned why the room had gotten so warm? When did Krillin get closer to him? Why was Krillin touching him? Were they now on terms where they could be close to each other? 

Krillin tightened his grip on Vegeta’s wrist, “I hate to say it but Bulma’s right. Besides, I would love to go out with you Vegeta. Would you like to go to the movies tomorrow, how does eight pm sound?” He asked, his black eyes shining. 

It was Vegeta’s turn now to go silent but it didn’t last long, “I believe that is satisfactory.” Was the only reply he could give because the butterflies in his stomach were having a field day and the air felt light. 

Krillin’s smile became even brighter to him, “Great! I’ll see you tomorrow.” He gave his wrist one last squeeze before letting go. 

Vegeta nodded, acknowledging the sadness he felt when he didn’t feel the pressure on his wrist anymore. Though he shot it down with the thought of spending tomorrow with Krillin, alone, with no one to interfere. For the first time in a while, Vegeta felt content. For the first since being back from the dead, something was going right. 

The prince then looked up at him and gave him a small smile, which just seemed to make Krillin go red in the face. The bald man held the chips to his chest and resisted the urge to rub the back of his head. He did not want to look any more lame than he already did, but felt more than happy to get a smile out of Vegeta. 

“Well good night Vegeta, you too Bulma.” He said quietly before walking past Vegeta to get out of the kitchen, sliding against the alien prince. Krillin made it out of the door and was rushing back to his room to hide his face in the pillow. 

Vegeta did not have time to respond and when he felt Krillin’s body against him, he felt even warmer around his face. He was barely touched by the human and he was already putty in his hands, this was not what he was used to. He needed to get this under control. 

He heard a snicker, “Oooh, Vegeta’s got a date!” Hearing the booming voice of Bulma all around him, cooing like an omnipresent harpy was something straight out of his nightmare. 

Vegeta glared up at the ceiling, “Women I swear to the goddess!” 

All he got in return was the cackling laughter in return. 

**___**

When Krilin made it to his room and closed the door as quietly as he could, holding back his squeals. He was so fucking estastic! He did a little dance to the bed and flopped on top of it. He opened his bag of chips and happily crunched on them. He stared at up the ceiling with a stupid grin that would rival Goku’s.

Vegeta did not hate him! He had not entirely screwed up what little relationship the two had developed! Krillin silently thanked Kami when he put another chip in his mouth. He began humming to himself as he was chewing in complete utter happiness because he did not ruin his relationship! 

Krillin was so certain that the Prince hated him and then with Vegeta’s warning, he felt like he was not welcomed here in the house. Though Krillin was not good at reading people anyway, if anything Marron can attest to that. The ex-monk stopped chewing as his mind went to his ‘girlfriend’ and how he was treated by her. It was not a good situation and it just reiterated how much of a love-sick fool he was, falling for anyone who gave him attention. 

But Vegeta felt different, he least tolerated him. If that wasn’t the case, then why would the saiyan want to go out with him or agree to go to the movies with him. Hell, he saved him from falling to ground for no real reason when he could have just let him fall and laugh at him. Though Krillin realized that Vegeta did have a track record of saving his ass. 

He remembered how many times Vegeta saved him on Namek, even when it was easier to let him and Gohan die on that planet. He also remembered when Vegeta gave them both armor just because, to Krillin, it seemed little by little that Vegeta was showing some weird attentiveness for the earthlings, especially to Krillin. 

That caused a memory of Vegeta just staring at him when he was putting the armor on, which kind of weirded him out back then. When he tried to make small talk to Vegeta because he was still staring at him, the alien told him to shut up but never stopped staring at him. He just was weird when it came to Krillin. And now he was going out with him because the alien wanted to be around him and make up for the disaster that was their first night out. Even Bulma said that he seemed to be torn up about how the night ended between them like he was for the past few nights. Though he was mostly mad at himself about upsetting the alien, while apparently, Vegeta just wanted to make a better night out for the both of them. 

_ I won't mess up this time.  _ He thought as he put another chip in his mouth.  _ I’ll make sure to give him a night that he’ll never forget.  _

**___**

It was five in the morning and not even the dead was awake but here Krillin was, walking down the hallways to get some water in a shirt that's too big for him because he woke up thirsty. When he woke up, he just stared at the ceiling because really, why God? It was still pitch black outside and there was no noise to be heard. He hated it, the absolute silence was damn near drowning him, suffocating him in the quiet. God he missed home. 

_ I really shouldn't be up this early.  _ The words bounced around his head as he turned down a hallway _ , _ trying to remember where the kitchen was, it was way too dim in the mansion. It was the next right or maybe it was left?  _ Though I just it does beat not sleeping at all, maybe I could see what else the Briefs had. I only ate chips anyway.  _

Krillin turned a corner, still with his head down.  _ Besides, it's not like I’m going to run into anybody, only a miserable person would be up this early willing.  _ Another corner was turned, which led him to being smacked in the face by something hard. 

He fell back and landed right on his ass, there was also an ache forming on where he hit his head.  _ Ow, what the hell did I hit?  _ He rubbed his head because that actually did hurt.  _ Did I hit a wall or something?  _

“Shit, Krillin are you okay?” A voice asked him, how nice of them. 

The bald man nodded and put a hand up, “Yeah I’m fine, thanks for asking…” It then hit me when he remembered that walls don’t talk and the voice he was hearing deep and familiar. 

He then looked up to see Vegeta standing over him, shirtless and wearing some shorts, which were showing off those strong tights of pale goodness and the chest that was really nice to lay on. He immediately looked back down because he could feel warmth spreading all over him. He really shouldn't be thinking like that, it wasn't like it was going to get him anywhere. It wasn't like Vegeta would like him that way anyway. 

Vegeta just kept staring down at him, the thought of how cute Krillin looked with a shirt too big for him, especially when it slipped off his shoulders, showing some skin. The image made a place in his head and traveled down to the butterflies in his stomach, which were flying in delight. The creamy-colored skin glowed in the dimness of the hallway and that feeling of warmth spreading in his stomach was almost sickening. He was getting flustered over a shoulder! He has literally been naked for times then he could count, has seen multiple naked bodies but a little shoulder was sending into him a frenzy. This was madness!

The prince then stretched out his hand, “Do you need a hand?” He needed not to make this awkward for both of their sakes. 

Krillin snapped his head up, staring at the nice, callous, warm hand being presented in front him. He should say no, say that he was alright, leave this scene, skip the drink and lay back in his big lonely bed with his face in a pillow. That was the responsible thing to do, it’s what he would usually do in this scenario but deep down, he really wanted to feel that hand against his. 

_ Well, I mean one more time can’t hurt.  _ He grabbed the hand and was immediately hit with the feeling of a warm, rough hand that felt way too nice to let go. He felt Vegeta pull and lift him up, letting him back on his feet. 

The human gave a small smile, “Thanks again, Vegeta. You’ve really been a life saver.” He wasn’t lying and he knew that he really couldn't lie even if he wanted to. The alien just had that effect on him, he narrowed it down to him just being intimidated. 

The prince felt his heart flutter, “It’s been no trouble and I don’t mind.” He really didn’t mind, he liked being Krillin’s safety net. 

The shorter man just laughed because he might have squeaked, “Still, I know you have important things to do like...whatever you’re doing at five am in the morning.” He had a vague idea because of the attire but ya know what they say, never right to assume.

“I’ve been training, I find it more fair to do it in the morning. No one around and no one to annoy me.” The prince’s mind went immediately to Bulma and how he would have his head talked off when he first came back to earth, she wasn't usually up at this time. 

Krillin laughed, “Yeah I feel that; everyone needs time to themselves.” He rubbed the back of his neck before he could stop himself because this was not how he wanted to start his morning. Though, it wasn’t going bad so far, it actually was pleasant. 

Vegeta felt himself relax a little at Krillin’s laugh, “Especially when you have someone like Bulma around.” 

Before he could stop himself, the younger man found himself giggling at that, it wasn’t nice to say about his friend but again it wasn’t wrong. He knew the woman for years and knew the kind of person she could be, but he would never change it. 

The older man’s butterflies nearly went into his throat when he heard Krillin giggling because it was a very nice sound and he was the reason for why the laugh was happening. He liked being the reason why Krillin was happy. 

The bald man finally stopped giggling and just smiled, “Yeah, you are a right about that. Geez, I didn’t know you were funny.” 

_ There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me. I would like you to know more, though.  _ Vegeta let a smile form on his face because Krillin was just that type of person, he wouldn't mind being the reason he smiled either. “There are many things you don’t know about me Krillin, I’m just that dimensional.” It was a nice feeling to be this open with someone, he never got the chance when he was still Frieza’s dog. 

Krillin raised an eyebrow, “Oh you are, aren’t you? I guess I’ll have to find out later tonight then won’t I?” It was nice to tease someone, he never got a chance to. It especially felt nice when he got a little chuckle out of the prince. 

A silence fell over the two and that’s when Krillin realized that he still was feeling the warm hand of the alien. He looked down to see his hand being by the other, who finally seemed to notice as well. The prince let go of his hand and he immediately missed the warmth he was given but decided not to say anything. It was like last time, just an accident. 

Vegeta looked away from him, “I’m sorry about that, I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.” He really should have been paying attention, he can’t slip up like that. He didn't want Krillin to think he was weird and call off the night out. The prince needed to know if this can work, he needed this to work. 

Krillin shook his head, “No, no, not at all! It felt nice actually, I just didn't realize until now. You have really nice hands anyway, so it wasn't bad or anything ” Why the hell did he say that? He really should have phrased that differently. 

The prince perked up a little and stared at him with this look, “I didn't mind your hand either, it was very...nice as well.” Why was it said like that, why was Krillin face feeling hotter than it already was. 

Again they fell back into silence with Krillin just staring anywhere but at Vegeta because this was not how morning was supposed to go. He should have just said no and went on with his day but now he is just standing with a red face because he just said that Vegeta had nice hands. Was he wrong? No. Was that appropriate to say right now? Again, no. He should leave, go right back to his room to scream into the darkness of his room. 

Krillin cleared his throat, “Well, I’m going to go now. I’ll see you later right?” He really hoped he didn't ruin their night out with his weirdness. 

Butterflies were swarming everywhere when Vegeta heard that because the night was still on! Krillin still wanted to see him tonight, nothing had changed. He just nodded, “Right, I’ll see you later tonight, I can’t wait to see you.” He was really hoping that did not sound odd but it felt right to say. 

The shorter man swallowed a noise because again, there was that tone. Why was his stomach doing flips? Did he like the alien’s voice, why  _ did  _ he like the alien’s voice? He really needed that drink of water because the room was still getting hotter. 

“Great, I’ll just be on my way then.” Krillin then slid past the prince, fully aware that their hands grazed each other and he could die right there because holy fuck did he feel the spark run through him made him see stars. Good God, he really needed that drink. He left the prince just standing there as he tried his way to the kitchen, hopefully he would get lost so that he would forget this mess. 

Vegeta turned around to watch the smaller man walk off, only stopping when he saw him turn another corner. He felt his body relax when he was alone, this was not usually for him. He had never gotten this wound up for anything in his life but a little human with nice hands, a bright smile and a cute laugh was making him unravel. 

_ What are you doing to me, Krillin?  _ He clenched his fists and stomped in the direction of the gravity chamber, ready to work this shit off. He needed a distraction from whatever fuck he was feeling, besides, he had an entire night to get his answers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how's quarantine going for y'all so far? I honestly hate being back home but this at least gives me the excuse to write. We are continuing with the four week to a month updates because it works the best for me especially with finals coming up, so yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Not so Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Krillin and Vegeta go on their date! They are still messes but it’s at least they have each other. 
> 
> //Let's think about how we created this//Let's think about how we let this happen// We want our freedoms without responsibility//  
> +  
> //I look you in the face//Every time I talk to you//I want to be clear//Just take my hand and we can settle this man to man//

The bald man did even stop walking until he finally found the kitchen, still was stars from his little encounter with the prince. The huge space was quiet because no one was here, just like it was when he first was here. His mind then took him to what happened less than a day ago, the feeling of those muscular arms embracing him made him twitch in real life. Those black eyes staring at him like he had something to hide, a weirdly soft look on that sharp face was screening all around in his mind, just taking him out of it.

 _No, **no.** _He closed his eyes and inhaled; his breath already stuck in his throat. When he finally let it go and opened his eyes, the world was still filled with little stars but at least he could focus. _This will not consume you; it was just a little talking because you ran into each other._

Okay fine, he ran into Vegeta but that was it! He needed to ground himself, it was just a little talking and it was a great conversation! He even got the alien to give him a smile at him, he hadn't seen Vegeta happy unless it was causing the pain of others or he was winning something. It felt nice to make someone else happy, and he thought Vegeta had a nice smile.

He walked over to the sink, where he then floated up to the cabinets because _yes, he could fly._ He found a small mug and finally relaxed a little when his feet touched the floor. The rushing sound of the sink reminded him of his mission and he finally filled up the glass with cool water. It felt good going down his throat and feeling it spread through his body, seemingly cooling down his overly warmed body.

The cup was placed down and Krillin sighed in content, finally feeling his body go back to normal. Which was frightening him because he should not have to be brought back to normal, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

This was fucking draining but at the same time, why was it draining?

 _Where is this coming from, why am I feeling like this?_ He braced himself against the counter, hearing the animals outside. He shouldn't be feeling like this, there was nothing to be feeling.

Vegeta was being nice, that was it. They were going out, that was it. _So why the fuck are you still seeing stars Krillin._

Resisting the urge to bash his head against the sink, he instead took a deep breath. He focused on the quiet of the room, trying to filter out everything that should not be in his head, anything that was making him feel off, like Vegeta’s abs. That image is going right to the pits of hell.

 _You need to sleep that is all._ The little voice told him. _Just go back to your room and sleep, this will go away._

He finally stood right up again because he just needed to sleep, he quickly cleaned his glass, put it back and walked out of the kitchen.

 _I just need to sleep._ He reminded himself as he walked through the halls, ready for this night to just end.

**___**

Krillin didn’t go back to sleep until the sun had finally risen because every time, he thought he was in the clear and closed his eyes, Vegeta greeted him like an old friend. Every time he even tried to drift off, he would right back in the arms of the prince with their faces being so close together. The smile he was given played all in his head and the laugh made his heart sing in harmony. He would see the prince caressing his face, a little smile playing on his face laying next to him, the world around them disappearing as they only had each other. It was weird but a pleasant weird at that.

When he woke back up, the light that peaked through the blinds of his windows was now orange/pink gradient, meaning that the sun had already set. Shit, what time was it? Wait, how long was he asleep for?

He reached for his phone on the dresser and checked the time to see that it was six o’clock. Okay great, he had time. The younger man got out of bed and did a full stretch, groaning as his bones cracked in relief, even turning his back unnaturally. Despite his trouble sleeping, he felt pretty good!

Krillin was going to make the best of this new start.

He started looking through his neatly folded shirts and picked through them, trying to find a decent shirt. He wasn’t the most fashionably daring and most of his wardrobe consisted of pretty comfy clothing, nothing too much out there. Oh well, there’s bound to be something in there.

As he was sorting them out, he came across a shirt that made him frown in confusion because where the fuck did it come from? It didn’t look like something he’d wear out or even in the brackets of his style.

He could not wear this out with Vegeta, it wouldn’t be appropriate right?

 _Do you really think an alien from a destroyed planet knows what is appropriate clothing on a planet he does not understand?_ Okay fair point there, besides, it was a nice shirt, where’s the hurt in trying something new.

He threw the shirt on the bed before bending down to the last drawer of the dresser, where his pants were. Alright, time for the second part of his job. He then again, went through the drawer before he found an... interesting pair of jeans. You know, the kind where you could see _everything._ The kind of pants that it hard to walk in and that everyone would stare at when you walked down the street.

 _Okay seriously, where is this shit coming from. I don’t remember buying this._ Krillin held the pants up to get a good look at them. _Are these low rising too? I must have grabbed them in a hurry when I was shopping._

He then looked at the shirt laid out on the bed, then back at the jeans. Well, they both did go together because of the complementary color scheme. Also, the more he got to see the outfit, the longer he loved how it looked. Besides, he was trying new things.

Krillin then laid the pants down on the bed as well and walked over to the bathroom, taking his nightshirt off as he went. By the time he made it, he was naked and ready to not smell like he hadn't been hiding in his room because of a little hand holding. It was going to be different this time.

**___**

Vegeta was already starting to regret this and not for the reasons you think. He was all for getting a second chance with Krillin, seeing the two of them had what it took to be together. Though, what he did not want is having Bulma in his room trying to pick out an outfit for the night out.

Apparently, the prince was a _walking fashion disaster_ and _needed the expertise of a woman._ Whatever the fuck that meant was what he thought about an hour ago but now sitting on his bed with arms crossed with only his underwear on, made him realized how screwed he was.

His hostess was just worming around in the closet, pulling items out, making a big mess that neither of them are probably going to clean up. Because, for one, he didn't ask for her help and it would be a cold day in hell before he ever did. Two, she demanded to be in here after he said he was going to change because he is a child now and needed to be dressed. Third, he didn’t fucking want to and the was final. Damn what the woman said.

Bulma grunted from the closet, “Ya know it would nice if you could actually help me pick something out.” She was now holding up a pair of dark colored jeans that had rips in them, which Vegeta actually liked.

He uncrossed his arms, “I want those pants.” He got up from the bed and took them from the blue-haired woman. She just scoffed at him before going back to the pile of clothes as he sat back down, with the pants laid over his lap.

The woman giggled, which made the prince suspicious, “What have you found woman, it better be good.” He said as he stared at her, watching her every move. She was not going to make him look like a fool in front of Krillin.

She then stood up and turned to face him. In her hands was a dark red shirt that was cut more than others and it has had short sleeves. A nice color and it seemed to go well with the pants, he couldn’t deny that it was a nice outfit. He just grunted and took the shirt from her, placing it on the bed.

Even with the bags under eyes, Bulma had a smug look on her face and put her hands on her hip, “And you’d said I was going to ruin things, you’re welcome by the way.”

But Vegeta wasn’t the one for manners and just stared at her, “You were the one who wanted to be in here. I didn't ask you for help.” He would never admit when Bulma was right, it sickened him.

She rolled her eyes, “‘You're welcome, just don’t mess up the clothes, I did pay for them.” Was her only warning before she walked over to the door.

Bulma then stopped as her hand reached the door knob and looked back at him, “I really hope you know what you are doing with Krillin because I have never seen you this obsessed, not even when you wanted to be immortal.”

He had no idea what he was doing with Krillin and he damn well knew that. He has never felt this way about anyone, and it perplexed him, hell it even worried him. Earth was so fucking strange; it made no sense and everyone who lived him needed psychic evaluation. Maybe it was the fumes around this place. But he would never admit that to Bulma, she smelled weakness like a shark.

“I know what I am doing woman, I know what I want.” That was a lie but Vegeta was used to lying.

She gave him one more look, “I’m sure you do Vegeta.” She then smiled at him and left the room, shutting the door quietly.

The prince stood there as the quiet of the room weighed on him, which left with his butterflies and the swarming mess inside of him. Did he want this? Of course, he wanted this but why did it feel...off putting, like it was wrong to say? Was it wrong to say he wanted Krillin?

He growled and made his way to the bathroom, stripping off the last of clothing. He let the water run a boiling point, the steam filling the room as the water burned his skin. It was almost therapeutic, calming having it touch him. He closed his eyes as the water ran over his skin, wishing that it were something else running over him.

He was going to see where this led him, he just wasn't sure where it would take him. 

**___**

The time was now eight pm and Krillin was leaning against the counter of the kitchen. He was looking straight ahead as the kitchen staff was working around him, it was nice white noise, keeping his mind off the loud beating of his heart. What was taking the prince so long?

 _It just turned eight Krillin, besides, he was a little late when you guys first went out. Just calm down._ He gave a soft sigh and pulled out his phone just staring at the time. That was not helping his case but ya know what, he’ll take it.

“Oh, hey there Krillin, waiting for Vegeta? You look really nice by the way.” He looked up when he heard a familiar voice and saw Bulma still in her sweatpants walking in. He ignored the disappointment rising in his chest and gave her a smile.

He waved his hand, “Yeah, it’s only been a few minutes, so I’m not worried. And thanks, that means a lot.” I mean he was worried, but his friend didn’t need to know what.

The blue-haired woman crossed her arms, “Don’t worry, I’ll drag him out if I have to. Besides, I’ll be pretty pissed if he wasted my time getting him ready.” She said with a huff, her lips pouted out.

Krillin blinked, “Wait you helped Vegeta? He _let_ you help him?” What kind of pull did his friend have over the alien. Why was something hot piercing his heart, what was that?

Bulma made her way over to the refrigerator, “I mean it’s Vegeta, you know he didn’t ask for it, but I just wanted things to go well, yeah know?” She now had a beer can in her hand as she leaned against the counter.

He gave her a smile, “Yeah so did I.” He really wanted this to go well. Especially because he wanted these thoughts of Vegeta’s abs and muscles to go away and he can stop thinking of that chisel fac-

_For fuck sake’s Krillin, stop IT!_

“Are you alright Krillin, you look red.” Yes, Bulma that would be blood rushing to his face because he keeps on fantasizing about your alien guest, don’t mind him.

He covered his face with his hand, “Oh I am fine, it’s just so warm in here.” That was the only excuse he could come up with that didn’t make him sound really pathetic.

Bulma blinked at him, “Really, it's actually been really cool for a few months now.” Read the fucking room, ma’am.

Thankfully, before the short man could become anymore red, the doors of the kitchen opened. Krillin gave a sigh of relief and turned around to see Vegeta waking in.

In a nice dark red t-shirt that was cut too low, so it showed his chest with ripped black jeans which were showing off muscled thighs and legs. It was hot, why was the world out to get him?

 _Oh, fuck me in the ass, this is not fair._ He was screaming in his head but decided to just smile, “You look nice Vegeta.” Smooth Krillin, what’s next, ya gonna compliment him on his eyes?

The prince stared at him with an unknown look before giving him a smile, “You don’t look so bad yourself, black really suits you.”

Krillin did not have the time to process that because this gem passed through his mouth, “And you don’t look bad in red either. Matches your personality and skin tone.” Time stopped at that moment as Krillin felt himself die a little inside.

Bulma choked on her drink as she held back her guffaw and she braced herself against the sink for dear life. She covered her mouth before another noise fell through her because oh God, these two are disasters.

Vegeta was reeling from the compliment and his butterflies were just singing in delight from what was said. Krillin was finding the floor interesting, like how the tiled didn’t all match, wow that was so weird right?

The only smart one took a deep breath, wiped her tears, and cleared her throat. No matter how funny this was, she had to be the (mostly) mature one. Both of the men looked up at her and she could see the begging in her childhood friend’s eyes.

“Okay guys, you should be heading out. Don’t want the night to be wasted right?”

**___**

The fly over to the theater wasn’t that bad, sure no one talked to each other and Krillin was resisting the urge to just apologize for whatever _that_ was in the kitchen. At least they weren’t as tense as last time.

When they landed, the theater was mostly quiet because it was a weekday and Krillin thanked Kami for that. He did not know how Vegeta would react to big crowds, hell he didn't even know how he’d react to big crowds. Ever since he had been brought back to life, certain things scared him, and he had been a bit jumpier than usual.

As they walked to the door, he held it open for Vegeta, which got him a quiet _thanks_ from the prince, that definitely didn’t warm his heart. He just nodded and returned it with an equally quiet _you're welcome_ because this was nothing.

The only movie that sounded decent was a romantic comedy called _Opposites Attract_. The premise seemed to be understandable, two people with different backgrounds and personalities are put in a situation with each other and are forced to get along. They end up falling for each other, showing that opposites can attract.

Neat.

They sat down in one of the rows of the theaters, and their elbows touched. Krillin ignored the jolt is felt going through his body and curled himself in his seat. Ya know, spending your Wednesday with an alien you have weird emotions for in a small dark room for the next two hours maybe not have been the best idea but whatever.

This was fine.

As the movie was going, he could feel his body slowly relaxing as the movie played on, it was nothing special but at least no one had to talk. Which was good because he felt that the next thing that would come out of his mouth may just be vomit.

By the time they two characters were trying to get along, he was a little into the story and wasn’t really paying attention to what he was doing. So, he was completely unaware that he was leaning on the prince, his arm now reaching over the arm divider and their shoulders were now touching.

Vegeta on the other hand was barely paying attention and was trying not to die from boredom. Why did humans find this interesting? Though it did surprise him when he felt a weight placed on his shoulders, he turned his head slightly to see the human was now leaning against him. The butterflies in his stomach were swarming all around as he felt the skin of the smaller man, feeling what he wanted.

The prince didn’t say anything and just enjoyed the pleasant feeling of Krillin being pressed against him. He could put up with a dumb movie if it meant that he had this.

It got even better when Krillin’s hand overlapped on top of the princes. Vegeta felt his body relaxed and he stared at the human because, what did this mean? What was Krillin trying to say, did he know what he was doing?

The movie ended rather quickly and Krillin was happy that they saw the movie and that was when he realized he was leaning against the alien when he was about ask Vegeta what he thought of the money. He also realized that his hand was touching his, he immediately removed his hand. What the fuck was wrong with him? This is the _third_ time they touched like that.

The smaller man looked down, “Uh sorry about that. Guess I wasn’t paying attention.” The crack in his voice was selling that lie.

Vegeta just stared at him, “It’s fine, I didn’t mind. Remember, you do have nice hands.” He joked, bumping their shoulders together.

The younger man was surprised at the joke because he could have sworn, he had done something wrong.

 _Neither did I_. Krillin buried that little voice in the back of his head because that meant nothing, but he still smiled. A thought then ran through him, it was stupid, would probably end badly but hey, trying new things, right?

“Ya know, there’s a park not far from here, I mean, we can go there if you want.”

The prince had this look in his eyes before a small smile formed on that handsome face, “Sure, if it means we still get to be together.” 

The warmth spreading in his chest meant nothing and neither did the redness in his face, he was fine.

**___**

The park was peaceful with the two of them not saying a word to each other. But they were okay with that, it felt wrong to try to force something like that.

Though Krillin really wished he brought a jacket because of course Bulma was right, it was cold. He really didn’t notice at first because he embarrassed himself with his comment and just wanted to get the hell out of there.

But walking in the cool night with a shirt that had no sleeves kind of finally reminded him. He had his arms wrapped around himself to try and keep warm because again, he was a dumbass. Vegeta on the other hand, had a light jacket from the outfit that Bulma picked out for him.

The prince finally noticed the smaller man shivered like he was cold and the thought of wrapping his arms around him Krillin made a place in his mind. But the human probably would not appreciate that.

“Are you alright Krillin?” The smaller man looked up at him with those big black eyes and Vegeta felt his butterflies moving all round.

Krillin shivered, “Not really, I forgot a jacket. Silly me, right?” He gave a light chuckle to show how definitely unbothered by how cold he was.

The prince then stopped in his tracks and started taking off his jacket, “Here you can take mine then.”

The younger man shook his head, “No, no you don’t have to do th-” The prince has pushed the jacket in his face, so Krillin just sighed and took it.

He was much warmer now, so there was that, “Thanks, you know you didn’t have to do that.” He recalled as he snuggled himself into the jacket.

Vegeta scoffed and put his hands in his pockets, “When have I ever done what I’m told?” He said back as he looked away from Krillin.

Krillin snickered at that, “Fair point. Since when has the great Vegeta ever listened to anybody?” This made the prince laugh, which in turn made Krillin’s heart melt.

Silence fell over again but the air around them felt a little better, the sounds of the park just making them more comfortable.

The human then looked up at the sky, “It's pretty nice tonight, isn’t it?” The night lights of the houses and streetlights was a nice contrast against the pitch blackness of the sky around them.

He got a hum in return, “Yeah, it’s interesting here on Earth.” He looked over to see the alien staring up at the sky.

“What do you mean by that? What makes Earth so different?” Krillin was pretty sure the many planets had better things to offer.

“It’s one of the only planets I haven’t destroyed.” Okay he should have expected, but hey, we all aren’t perfect.

The prince continued, “It also is such a... strange planet.” Well at least the human can ask about that one but then decided against it because this was Vegeta of course and monologuing was kind of his thing.

Vegeta then looked straight ahead, “Everyone here is just so...forgiving. The blue-haired harpy despite all her faults, let me stay here. She has even let me continue to train, which I still do not understand why when I’m just getting stronger. And then there’s you.” Hard eyes stared in his soul.

The small human could feel himself shrink from the intensity, “What about me?” He ignored the fear swelling in his chest and resisted the urge to huddle into the warm, Vegeta-scented jacket.

The hardness then went away, “That’s the thing, I don’t know about you. You’re just this human that makes me feel...off.” Wait, that feeling was mutual?

He watched the alien turn away from him, “Can you imagine, me the price of all saiyans, feels off about a human.” A quiet chuckle was heard but nothing else was said.

Well, if they were barring their souls here.

“I-I feel off about you too.”

The park all of a sudden decided to be quiet but that was okay, because Krillin could have sworn he heard Vegeta’s neck crack to face him again.

Those eyes were on him again but this time, they were trying to see inside his soul. This time they were filled with an odd brightness that was making Krillin feel weird inside. It wasn’t bad nor good, it just was weird.

The bald man mustered up all of the courage inside of himself and squared off his shoulders, “Actually for the past few days, I have felt weird around you. It’s not a feeling of distrust and suspicious like when we worked together on Namek. I just can’t...explain what you are to me now.”

He played with one of the zippers of the jacket, “It’s definitely been hard to know now since I held your hand, twice.” He was looking down at the concrete pavement because this was odd for him. Vegeta was odd for him.

“Is there something wrong with holding my hand?” The question make Krillin look up and he saw the prince with a tight face and balled fists. He didn’t look angry per se, he actually looked more confused if he was being honest.

Krillin rubbed the back of his head, “Uh not technically, but it is weird because we aren't’ together. I mean some friends hold hands, so I guess there’s nothing wrong with it.”

The alien swung around to be in front of the shorter man, stopping him and making Krillin step back. He did give him a questioning look at what the hell was happening.

“We can hold hands then.” I mean when you say it like that, he’s not wrong, they _could_ hold hands.

The human blinked at him, “Do you want us to hold hands?” He wasn’t against the idea, he just wanted to hear it before he went off the handle.

“Yes!” Wow, that was easy.

He smiled and nodded his head, “We can hold hands then.” He then suddenly felt that warm, callous hand that he was dreaming about last night holding his. It felt good if he was being honest.

Both stood there, satisfying whatever craving they had for each other and entertaining their off feelings for the other.

Krillin fought the urge to sigh, “We should probably get home now, it’s getting late.” Did he want to go back to Bulma’s, not really but he did promise to have Vegeta home at a specific time.

The prince shrugged, “Yeah let’s go back. Bulma’s probably in the kitchen pacing back-in-forth wondering how our night went.” He still hasn't let go of the hand; the human didn’t want him to.

Krillin gripped the prince’s hand tighter, “Well alright then, let’s get going.”

**___**

The two held hands the entire trip back to Capsule Corps, both still not saying a word. It was just so nice, it didn’t feel weird nor forced, it felt like it was meant to be.

Vegeta let them in the mansion, their hands still holding. Once the door closed behind them, he finally turned to the human.

“We should do that again, it was nice.” The alien could feel his butterflies were flying all around, completely happy to be with Krillin.

Krillin felt the heat rising in his face, “Yeah we should, especially if it ends like this.” He showed their conjured hands, waving them around.

The prince laughed, “I wouldn’t mind if it was with you.” That made the small human look down at the floor but there was still a smile on his face. He liked seeing him smile, it made him feel like he was doing something right.

“Me neither.” Was the quiet reply he got, which made his butterflies flip with excitement and pride?

The younger man then shifted from foot-to-foot, “I should give you back your jacket now.” He finally let go of his hand and Vegeta could feel all that happiness he felt drain from him. What was happening to him?

He cut in quickly, “No it’s fine, besides, it looks better on you anyway.” He wasn’t wrong, he did look good in red.

The man stopped midway off taking off the jacket to look up at him and Vegeta could clearly see the blush forming on his face. He wondered if he was the reason for it.

Krillin gave him a confused look, “Uh, are you sure? I can just giv-” The prince cut him off by reaching out to him and putting the jacket back on his shoulders.

They looked in each other's eyes, realizing their faces were nearly touching. The warm breath of the Krillin against his cheek was turning his stomach into liquid and the human was looking him up and down, making him feel odd again. But the look had this something...new, something that Vegeta was willing to find the meaning behind it.

_Shit._

The alien stepped back quickly, “Like I said, you can keep the jacket.” He looked back to see Krillin playing with the jacket again.

He heard a ‘ _thanks’._ Oh Goddess, he fucked it up didn’t he. Had he scared Krillin, he didn’t mean to! Shit! Why the fuck did everything go wrong on this miserable sickly green waste of a plan-

Suddenly there was a tug on his wrist, and he was brought back to reality, the prince then looked down to see Krillin looking up at him. There was still that look in his eyes, it was making him go unsteady and sick.

The bald man still had that same smile, the one he gave on their first night out. It made his butterflies leap in his throat.

“I had such a fun night Vegeta, we can do it again sometime?” He could have start laughing like a maniac right there because he _absolutely_ wanted that.

Holy shit, Krillin wanted another night out. He really didn’t think he would get this far. He did however, want to go even farther now, what could he get away with?

He grabbed the hand from his wrist and interlinked their fingers, “I would like that.” He gave the smaller human a smile.

Krillin started getting red again but squeezed his hand, that light never leaving his eyes, “I like that too.” It was soft, quiet but the intent was there.

Vegeta nodded and let go, his heart already sinking at losing the little warmth he got from it. He wanted to do that again.

The man still had a smile on his face, “Well I should turn in for the night, thanks again Vegeta.” The prince felt panic rise inside of him because he really did not want this to end, he wanted just a little more time with him.

As the human turned around to walk away, he finally opened his mouth, “I can walk you to your room if you want.”

Krillin turned back around with his hands in the jacket pocket, “Sure, I wouldn’t mind that.” The man has no idea what he was doing to Vegeta.

**___**

Okay so, Krillin did not why Kami was blessing him with this good fortune, but he was willing to let a good thing ride out. So, when he was asked to be walked to his room like a fucking child, he of course said yes.

It was kind of funny, how right this night went. He didn’t expect it to end with him holding Vegeta’s hand again or getting a jacket in the end of it, but he wasn’t complaining. He had nothing to complain about anyway.

He tried his best not to stare at Vegeta because every time he did, his heart would beat faster for some reason. But the feeling of looking away was met with this odd turning in his stomach, like he should be looking at him. To not make himself more awkward, he stared ahead of him.

Despite that little thing in the hallway, everything still felt the same, that felt good at least. They walked in what seemed the infinite time in silence because they had no idea what they were doing but that was fine.

They finally made it to Krillin’s room and finally the human allowed himself to look at Vegeta for the last time of the night. He deserved that at least. Yep, still as attractive when then got home, definitely go to see that in his sleep tonight.

The alien cleared his throat and looked down at him, “Well here we are.” He still had his hands in the pockets, but a small smile was on his face.

Krillin have a laugh, “Yeah, glad we didn’t run into enemies on our long journey to the bedroom.” Shit, he should have worded that better.

The prince raised an eyebrow but seemed to ignore that little comment, “We should call it a night then, we’ve been out for a while.”

The man smiled as he folded his arms, “But it was a good night, right?” He was mostly teasing because in his opinion, they did have a good time.

Vegeta then smirked, “I wouldn’t have said yes for another night if it wasn’t.” Oh, so they both are in a playful mood then.

 _Fair enough asshole._ The human didn’t say that thought in his head but gave another laugh, “No, I guess you wouldn’t have.” He said as he opened his bedroom door, but then gave Vegeta one more looks over.

“Have a good night Vegeta. And thanks for the night out, I really had a good time.” There was something about being honest around the alien that made Krillin feel warm inside. Like he was supposed to be honest with him.

The older man then stared at him again with this strange look, but it was gone suddenly, “I’m glad. Sleep well Krillin.” It was so weird hearing such a soft tone from someone like him, but he couldn’t deny what it did to him.

Krillin nodded and walked inside his room, closing the door behind him. Finally, in the quiet of his room, he could feel all the emotions at once as he slid against the door, looking up at the ceiling.

He wrapped his arms around himself, his nails digging into the leather of the jacket as his mind began to make sense of what he was feeling.

But that was the thing, he _didn’t_ know what he was feeling, and it was so off base of what he was used to. The warmth that bloomed in his chest when Vegeta smiled, the aching for more contact by the alien and the need to be open, it was all new to him. This was something entirely new for the human

He banged his head against the door, still looking up at the ceiling, one though only on his mind.

_What the fuck are you doing to me Vegeta?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fucking MONSTER of a chapter to write and doing this during finals was not a smart idea but oh, it got done. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I’ll see you guys in another month!


	6. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary- Krillin and Vegeta are entering a new phrase of their relationship, their first day is…interesting. 
> 
> I never felt this way//How do you give me so much pleasure//And cause me so much pain?//Oh, baby  
> I, I, I, I'm fallin'//

Vegeta stood at Krillin’s door for a few more seconds, feeling like his body couldn’t move, like he didn’t _want_ to move. His butterflies were now taking a liking to just making his life a living hell because they were just so happy to be with Krillin.

The prince finally got his bearings, put his hands in pockets and walked away from the door; his thoughts needed to be elsewhere before knocked on the door to see Krillin one more time. He didn’t want to disturb the human and end a good night.

As if the Goddess were out to get him, Bulma came out from around the corner with her arms crossed like a parent that caught him red handed with a smile that’ll make the devil shiver. Shit, he knew he forgot something.

Still smiling like a shark smelling blood, Bulma opened her mouth like a demon ready to such the life out of him, “So, how’d the date go?” Wonderful, amazing, would do it again but did the woman need to know that, no.

However, he knew that she wouldn’t leave him alone and worst, she may bother Krillin for an answer and he couldn’t have that.

He stared at her, “How much do you want to know?”

**___**

“You gave him my jacket, I paid good money for that jacket!” Was the only thing she said after he recalling what happened tonight. He wasn’t really surprised. This was Bulma of course, the same woman that

Vegeta rolled his eyes and took a sip from his water bottle, letting her rant to him about how inexcusable of him to be kind. He was leaning against

“From all that I told you, the jacket is what you caught from that?” He said nonchalantly with a raised eyebrow.

She glared at him before taking a sip of her beer, “Oh I think I got the most of it. You’re completely gay for Krillin and he is completely gay for you. You had a nice outing where you continue to be gay for each other and hold hands like you’re both five and this is your first crush. You then come home, walk him to room like the prince you claim to be where I find you staring at the door like a creep. Did I do well?” She had returned his raised eyebrow with the addition of a little smirk.

Okay fine maybe she was listening, but she didn’t actually have to know that. He just scoffed at her and folded his arms like the child he was.

Bulma still had a smirk on her face as she got up from her seat at that kitchen table and walked over to him. She put an arm around his shoulder and her hand with the can against his waist, her head on his shoulder.

She then sighed, “Aww my poor Vegeta. It’s okay sweetheart, I’m sure Krillin is having the same problem too.” The mixture of beer on her breath and that sweetly sick tone made his nose itch in disgust.

He grunted but didn’t pull away, “Woman you need to stop drinking, it’s making you more manic than usual.”

She giggled before letting him go, “You know I’m right and that’s why your deflecting. Just talk to Krillin, I’m sure you’ll be surprised by what you get from it.” She patted his cheek before leaving the kitchen.

Vegeta watched her leave and once the door closed, he grabbed his bottle and left as well, ready to call it a night.

When he finally made it to his room and stripped down into his underwear, climbing into the soft mattress calling his name. He laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling, his mind on how the little human a few rooms over. 

He closed his eyes, thinking back to how the night went as images of Krillin filled his mind. The sweet smiles, the tiny hand that he held on the way back, it made his head clear about the softness that Krillin brought to his life.

**___**

Krillin was laying bed now, wearing a long shirt with the jacket laced in his fingers. He was staring up at the ceiling, gripping the jacket in his arms like it was the only thing keeping him grounded. This was way out of his element. 

_What the fuck is happening to me?_ He looked down at the jacket, his eyes shining with content and pulled it closer to his face. The soft texture, the smell of Vegeta was sending him into heaven and the short man curled into himself. His mind played back the movie and how close the two are together. How they walked in the park after and the jacket being given to him. The hand he held and the fly back home as he was given the sincerest smile he has ever seen. 

_I’ve never felt this way before, what is this feeling?_ His hands were running over the jacket, fueling his fantasy of having the prince being all around him. He wanted those callous and rough hands holding him, being what he needed to feel safe. 

He rubbed his face into the soft leather, thinking about the deep voice that bloomed warmth inside his chest. The feeling of that hand grasped him with no fear and even held it tighter when he tried to pull away, he really liked that. Those eyes that were usually filled with hardness seemed to have softened for him and that made his mind ease. What was Vegeta doing to him? 

The younger man buried his face into the jacket and his body relaxed as the quiet of the room was slowly bringing him into sleep, the beating of his heart being his lullaby. For the first time in a while, Krillin finally felt peace. 

**___**

It was the next morning and Krillin was going to do something nice for Vegeta. He wanted to show him how much he appreciated the night out and the one thing he could think about, was baking.

He knew that Saiyans like to eat and he did like to bake, it was a simple solution.

So that’s how Krillin found himself in the kitchen making chocolate cupcakes at nine am in the morning after not being able to sleep any longer.

The reason he couldn’t sleep, simple, he dreamed about Vegeta again for the second night in a row. The darkness of the park with only yellow streetlights as they held hands, the world around them going silent. He would have the attention of the prince and black eyes would be burning in his soul, reaching deep inside of him. A feeling of warmth spread through his body, making him relaxed and content, and…alive.

It played through his mind and settled in his mind like a parasite, feeding on any interaction with Vegeta in a vicious hunger. God what was he doing?

Making cupcakes as a nice gesture for someone who did something nice for him, there was no reason to overthink it. Or that’s what he told himself as whisked the cake mixture, the smell of vanilla feeling the kitchen.

“I knew something good in here, those smell delicious Krillin!” He turned around to see Bulma walking in, still in her sweatpants.

Krillin smiled at her, “Thanks! There for Vegeta for last night.” Once batter was as smooth as can be, he poured them into the tin.

Bulma chuckled, “Aww, that’s sweet Krillin. I’m sure he’ll love free food.” She walked over to where he was standing, “Especially when it smells as good at this.”

He rolled his eyes as he put on the cupcakes in the oven, “Anyways, does Vegeta like anything with his cupcakes?” Krillin had no idea what saiyan liked and on what their nights out, it wasn’t really about eating was it.

 _You, feeding them to him, naked._ Bulma shrugged, “I guess some frosting and sprinkles will work.” Listen, she had no idea what goes on in the mind of her guest and if she did, she’d probably have a mental breakdown.

Deciding that she was right, he got out the frosting out and rainbow sprinkles from the lower cabinet. He then hears Bulma says she has to go back to work and to at least save her one cupcake before Vegeta devours them all. Krillin agrees, waving a hand as he checked up on the cupcakes to make sure they were fine.

Once he was done with that, he sat down at the table and laid his head down on the table, waiting so that he could finish his gift.

He’d really hope Vegeta would like it.

**___**

Vegeta woke up early to train this morning and while it did not lead him to be a super saiyan but at least it worked off what…ever he was feeling currently. He always did feel better after destroying something, it even felt soothing to him.

When he had gotten out, he picked up a very nice smell and he thought that the woman’s mother had made some of her treats again. He still wasn’t sure how that harpy came from her; the blond-haired woman was way too generous.

Wanting to see what was being made, he made his way to the kitchen only to see Krillin standing out the counter doing something. He was wearing one of the same shirt he had on when they bumped into each other a few nights ago and all of his butterflies were flips to mess with him.

Krillin must have sensed him because he turned around, a white substance on his cheek. The human then put on a smile that made the prince feel warm on the inside.

“Oh Vegeta, I was waiting for you! I have a surprise for you.” Krillin then grabbed something from the counter and showed him a platter of…cupcakes? Is that what the women called them? It didn’t really matter because they looked fucking delicious!

He must have been showing his appreciation because Krillin chuckled, “So who like them then? Well it’s my gift for taking me out yesterday!”

The human then thrusted the plate to him, making the prince hold it against his chest. Krillin made this for him because of yesterday? That was nice of him.

Krillin then rubbed his neck, “I really hope you enjoy them; I’ll see you later.”

Before Vegeta could get another word in, Krillin left the kitchen by moving pass him and went out the doors. The prince watched him leave and the usually opinionated prince found himself speechless, all because of a small human.

Resisting the urge to go after Krillin, he stared at the cupcakes in his arms before picking up one of them and taking a bite out of it.

It was good, holy shit it was good. He quickly devoured the cupcake before taking another one off the plate.

“Oh hey, Vegeta.” Still munching on his delight, he turned around to see Bulma standing there.

The woman then smiled, “Oh sweet, Krillin finished his cupcakes, I can’t wait to have one.” She then had the nerve to reach her harpy hand out to grab one.

 _These are fucking mine._ He growled at her and put an arm around his treats. As she opened up her mouth to probably bitch at him, he sprinted towards the door.

As he left out the door, Bulma’s screech followed him, “Vegeta, you greedy gay asshole, get back here!”

**___**

Krillin was laying on his bed wondering how Vegeta was liking the cupcakes, hoping everything was okay in the kitchen. It did make his hear flutter when he saw the hungry look on the prince’s face and not in the innocent way either.

That was until he heard a knock on his door, and he thought Bulma needed something, especially when there was another faster one.

He got up from his bed and opened to see Vegeta, with the plate of cupcakes in one hand and one he was eating. Seeing the saiyan actually eating his cooking was sweet to see, even if it meant being reminded just how much Vegeta could eat.

Nevertheless, he smiled, “Hey Vegeta, ya need something?”

**___**

The human knew how bad it was to stare at people but listen, watching a humanoid alien devour about two dozen cupcakes in less than fifteen minutes was fascinating to watch. Thought he still had no idea why Vegeta was in his room, did he mind? Not really, it made him feel good that Vegeta would come to him.

When Vegeta was halfway done, Krillin realized that he was laying on his stomach now with his hand on his cheek. He was also much more closer than he had been when Vegeta started eating the cupcakes, now only a few inches away from him, across from those muscled thighs.

 _Shit._ He sat up and scooted back to the headboard, giving them about six feet of distance from the prince now. Thank Kami, Vegeta didn’t notice.

He put his knees up to his chest and still watched, not saying a word as he silently counted how many cupcakes were left. It was about five, never mind, four cupcakes stood standing against the mouth of a saiyan.

 _Hell, I’d like to go against that mouth._ Ignoring that thought, Krillin watched as two last cupcakes being devoured and he finally decided to speak.

The human titled his head to the side, “So I guess you really liked the cupcakes huh?” Vegeta finally turned to face and him, and wow did saiyans eat like toddlers. Like really messy toddlers that had no of what taking your time meant.

Krillin gave a little laugh and got up from the bed to walk over to the bathroom. He grabbed some tissues and when he sat back down on the bed, he handed them to the saiyan.

Vegeta wiped his face and soon looked more normal without vanilla cake all over his face thought there was still some sticking on his face. Krillin let the small giggle pass through him before swallowing it.

The prince finally opened his mouth, “I did like the cupcakes, Krillin. They were delicious.” Well that was good at least, maybe he should make some more for him?

“I sure hope so, it’s still all over your face. Here let me help you.” He grabbed the tissue from Vegeta’s hand and started wiping his face, getting off crumbs as much as he could. God, how much actually went inside of Vegeta’s mouth?

What he failed to realize was how close him was because he was back in Vegeta’s personal space if saiyans had any. The other hand was on the alien’s shoulder and Krillin had a knee on each side of Vegeta’s hips. Krillin, while trying to clean the messy saiyan’s face, had their faces almost touching as he wiped him.

Vegeta had to dig his hands into the bed sheets because it took all of him not to touch Krillin because that would _not end_ well for him. Krillin still was wiping away, complaining about how he ate and doing that little giggle that made his heart warm.

Krillin finally pulled away and had a smile on his face, “Alright that should be good enough, you look much better now.” He then touched his face, which sent a spark inside of Vegeta, as he felt himself relax into the touch. If there was one thing that he wouldn’t mind, it was when Krillin touched him like that.

The human started checking his face, “Well if you learn not to have it all over of face, then maybe I can make more for you.” He would like that very much.

Krillin was being playful again, maybe this was okay?

He grabbed the hand on his face and raised an eyebrow, “Why don’t you teach me then, Krillin?” He stroked Krillin’s hand, feeling himself relax even more.

Krillin laughed and tapped Vegeta’s face with his thumb, “I guess I will then, Vegeta.” He said it in a faux-deep voice, which sent the human into a little fit of giggles and laying his head on the prince’s shoulder.

Vegeta felt himself stop breathing as soft skin on him, and he was pretty sure the sheet has rips in it by now from his other hand. When he felt Krillin’s head off his shoulders, he saw the happy face of Krillin, and his butterflies were saving that into his memory.

The human then looked down and the smile left his face because holy _fuck,_ he was straddling Vegeta’s lap. Then what he just did hit him like a ton of bricks, he had put his head on Vegeta’s shoulder, he touched him like they were together and may have implied something vaguely inappropriate to him.

 _Shit!_ Krillin get off Vegeta and sat next to him with his hands in his lap, waiting for death to take him. He could not believe it, he was supposed to clean his face, not fucking be on top of him like that, oh Kami please don’t let the prince be weirded out by that.

While Vegeta on the other hand was trying was breath normally again as the warmth left his lap but he could still hear Krillin’s voice, it just sounded really far away. Dear goddess, he had Krillin’s in his lap and he _liked_ it, and very much at that.

Krillin could feel himself sputtering out apology after apology, really wishing that Vegeta would say anything at this point because he was feeling more like an idiot than usual. The heat on his face felt like karma to him.

Deciding this nightmare had to end eventually, so he got up from the bed until he felt a hand on wrist. He turned around to see Vegeta with his own blush and suddenly, Krillin didn’t feel so alone anymore.

Vegeta stood up from the bed, still holding his wrist, “You’re fine Krillin, I didn’t mind it. You felt…nice in my lap.” Krillin thought it was compliment and he took it.

The human looked down at the floor, “Thanks Vegeta and again; I’m really sorry for that. I’m not usually like that.” He really wasn’t like that and he didn’t why Vegeta made him feel like that. Like it was normal to be all in Vegeta’s personal space.

The saiyan then gave a laugh, “You’re not the only one, I’m not usually like this either.” Krillin felt his hand squeezed and he looked up to see the look he was given last night. A look that made him feel like everything was ok.

Vegeta let go of his hand, “I’ll see you later, Krillin.” Krillin didn’t say a word as he watched the alien walk out his door, but not before giving him another smile that made Krillin’s heart ache. He was then alone in his room and yet somehow, he felt trapped.

 _What is going on with me?_ Krillin groaned and flopped down on his bed, curling up with a pillow over his head. He needed to get this under control. This was unfair for both of them.

**___**

Vegeta stood on the other side of Krillin’s door as he finally felt like he could breathe. He had Krillin in his lap, by complete accident of course. He wished that his butterflies knew that because they were having a field day in his stomach.

He put a hand over his eyes which did not help him as the only thing he saw was Krillin’s happy face and warm smile. Vegeta needed to clear his head but the idea of training was making him sick and he didn’t think that wouldn’t be a good idea.

What he needed was to get away from anywhere that smelled like Krillin, even the mention of the human was filling his stomach with butterflies. He took a deep breath and walked away from Krillin, anything that would make him question who he was.

Deciding what was best, Vegeta went back to his room as it was the only place that didn’t remind him of Krillin. When he opened the door, he was expecting a quiet room where he could be lost in his thoughts and maybe calm himself down.

What he got was Bulma sitting on his bed with legs crossed, pretending to be the lady that she thought she was as if she was waiting for him. Her still afro hair matched her sharp blue eyes as she glared at him from her spot on the bed.

The goddess was out to get him, wasn’t she? On second thought, he would rather get hit in the face by a drone at this point. Hell, he’ll take having butterflies in his stomach every time Krillin looked at him and make himself look like a fool in front of the human than deal with Bulma.

She smiled angeringly at him, “Hey Vegeta, how have ya been? I’m great by the way. I’ve been looking for you everywhere, you greedy dumbass. Where the hell have you’ve been?” When he opened his mouth to tell her, what happened flooded in his mind and he could already feel the heat on his face.

Bulma stared at him and turned her body around to face him, “You were with Krillin, weren’t you?”

He nodded and looked away from the woman because he really wanted to escape the thoughts of the little human, well apparently that was not a good idea.

He heard a giggle and knowing the fact that Bulma may have been laughing at him did not sit well for the prince. When Vegeta looked back, he saw the all-knowing smirk mixed in with the woman standing made him feel like interrogated.

She put her hands on her hips, “Let me guess; you two were feeding each other cupcakes while blushing like teenagers, hands touching ever so softly as you stared into one another’s eyes. How far off am I?” Bulma teased in faux sultry voice, her hands clasped together as she looked at him with big eyes.

Vegeta glared at her, “That is none of your fucking business and why do you care so much?” He was getting more irritated because he just wanted to be left alone and think about Krillin without having to see him.

The woman rolled her eyes, “Because its my house and if you tell me…it’ll get me out of your hair faster.” Well that did sound promising and he did want Bulma in out of his way. 

He still had on his glare, “Fine but after you leave and I get some quiet.” Bulma nodded and sat back down on his bed, patting the bed to signal that he should sit down as well.

Vegeta was already regretting this.

**___**

Bulma was laughing her ass off by the end of the story and Vegeta wished he kept his mouth shut. It didn’t help that he was blushing as he told the woman what happened because he was glutton for punishment.

She kept on snickering as she took a deep breath, “You two are dumb, you know that right?” He just grunted and look away from her.

He then felt the bed dip again and now he could smell her perfume, meaning that she was way too close to him. Nope, she wasn’t getting a reaction out of him.

Suddenly all he heard, “Did you like it?” And his blush was back all over again because he did like it, actually he would do it again if Krillin would let him. But he would never let Bulma know that, she would be more of a harpy then before.

She still got her answer as her face lit up like a Christmas tree, “You _did_ like it, dear god, you have it bad.” Bulma patted his shoulders and got up from the bed.

Vegeta grunted and laid down on the bed, fully waiting for the woman to leave so that he can get some peace. All he wanted to at this point was think about Krillin without having to be bombarded without seeing the man in the real world.

“Have fun thinking of Krillin, Vegeta. I’ll see you for dinner, right?” He gave another grunt and he heard the door close, finally she was gone.

The room was quiet as the prince found himself with his thoughts, now getting the time to deal with how he was feeling because quite frankly, this was way too new for him. What he was doing with Krillin was knew for him, the butterflies, the hand holding, the longing; never something he had to every think about.

The way he felt so comfortable with the human was what really surprised him, Vegeta was wired by nature to be on edge. Most saiyans were always on their feet and alert, waiting for any kind of battle to happen. Also, being under Frieza, it was a _requirement_ to be light and ready.

But being on earth, especially living with someone like Bulma, it was strange to not always in a fight even if he had someone like Kakarot, one of his own kind, around him. How he was treated always baffled him, he had done horrible things but yet, he was forgiven and given a place to stay. Humans were strange creatures was what he quickly learned.

Then came along Krillin, who has showed him nothing and ruin him. His hands and bright smile had made the prince into a wreck, making him feel things that weren’t even a thought beforehand. He blushed like child and stammered on his words whenever faced with anything to do with Krillin, it was so unnatural for him.

Vegeta gave a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, a thought running through his head.

_What are you doing to me Krillin?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, it’s only a day late! I’m not a total liar. Anyway, I was having trouble with this chapter because I; at first wanted to do a massive chapter but as I was writing this, common sense took over. So, this’ll be split into two chapters before we get to middle. So, the next chapter will be just gay yearning with Bulma being sick of these two. I should have that up in three to four weeks, and WGBitN should be updated as well.


	7. Finding Some Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary- Vegeta is emotionally repressed and a coward, Krillin doesn’t understand hints and doesn’t know when someone’s into him, Bulma is sick of both of them. 
> 
> Let me wake up heavy head lying in my bed with you naked//Go put that song on that you love on repeat, until we can't take it//I wanna drink pink lemonade, watching movie trailers till it's late

It was a day after the cupcake incident and Krillin still wanted to die because he felt so embarrassed about what happened in his room. It even extended to leaving the room for the rest of the day, not even when Bulma called him for dinner because seeing Vegeta might send him into a panic attack.

Krillin couldn’t sleep a wink that night because every single time he closed his eyes, all he saw was Vegeta smiling up at him. This was so unfair, and he couldn’t do not a thing about it.

So, he stayed up, on his phone, trying to not think about the saiyan. Once the sun was peeking through the blinds, he decided to get something to drink from the kitchen. Krillin didn’t want water, he wanted some coffee because he needed some kind of energy to start this day.

He waddled his way to the kitchen, enjoying in the quiet of the house. Krillin left his phone in his room because staring at bright screen for several hours was a bad idea on his part but what else was new?

Krillin yawned as he opened the door to the kitchen, ready for some type of release.

That was until he saw Vegeta standing there in the middle of the kitchen, in all his muscled glory drinking water. 

He stopped right in his tracks and stared at the alien because fuck you, this was not fair! Kami really had it out for him. He didn’t want to deal with this, he was _actively_ avoiding this because he was a dumbass, so yeah, not deal for this crap.

 _Maybe the coffee can wait._ Krillin turned on his heels to walk away and hideout in his room like a champ. _I’ll just come back later and—_

“Krillin?” _Shit._ Kami must be laughing high up in the sky as he watched Krillin turn three shades darker than he should be as the ex-monk slowly turned to face the saiyan once again.

Yep this as attractive as ever, especially with that same soft look in his eyes from yesterday. It made his heart flutter with delight.

The human smiled, trying to be normal, “H-hey Vegeta, how have you’ve been?” With a greeting as weak and brittle, like his spine. Oh well.

He watched as Vegeta walked up to him and seeing that body right up in his face was doing these to him. Krillin should have just ran like any normal person would but no, that wouldn’t do.

Vegeta stared down at him, “Fine, why weren’t you at dinner last night?” When he didn’t see Krillin all day, he was a bit worried. He really didn’t want to think that what happened with the cupcakes had scared off the human but Vegeta didn’t want to say anything. Now seeing Krillin again did make him much happier, his butterflies were flying all around and he loved every minute of it.

 _Because seeing you would probably make me explode._ Krillin smiled as he rubbed his hands together, “I wasn’t hungry yesterday, I just came down here for some coffee.”

“Oh.” Was all that Vegeta said before silence filled the kitchen. Which in the end was making Krillin feel bad because the saiyan didn’t it wasn’t his fault; he knew he would have to make it up to him in the end.

He looked up at Vegeta, “You want some coffee? I could make you some.”

Vegeta smiled at him, “Sure. I would love that.”

Well maybe this morning, won’t be bad so after all.

**___**

After figuring out how the coffee machine works, thanks Vegeta, both of them now sat at the table with their hot coffee.

They mostly were sitting in silence, but it was comfortable instead of awkward, with Krillin taking small sips of his drink. It honestly surprised Krillin how long he’d gone without coffee, especially with how good this black coffee was. What also surprised Krillin was that Vegeta liked really _really_ sweet coffee, just watching the saiyan pour enough sweetener and milk that the coffee turned nearly white was making him question if this was real life.

But hey, he can’t judge right.

Krillin tapped his finger against the cup, “Is your coffee good?” He was definitely not watching drink his coffee, watching those lips, wondering how they would taste—

Vegeta hummed, “It’s pretty good, I still can’t believe you like yours black?” Thank you Vegeta for knocking some sense into him but on the other hand.

The ex-monk raised an eyebrow, “What can I say, black coffee is delicious.” He another a sip to prove his point. Take that, you smug saiyan asshole.

A scrunched-up face was his answer and Krillin wasn’t having it, “Hey, you never tried it, so you can’t judge me.”

The prince then rolled his eyes, “Maybe I haven’t but at least mine doesn’t smell like death.” Okay that was bit of an exaggeration and he’d show him.

Krillin placed his cup in front of Vegeta without taking his hands off it, “If you are so sure then you won’t mind taking a sip than.” He watched as the saiyan grabbed his cup and that was when he realized his hands.

Before he could say a word, the feeling of those hands was on him and now he lost the ability to talk apparently. Vegeta brough the cup to his mouth and drank some while Krillin closed his eyes as he got lost in his star-filled vision.

“Mhmm, it’s still bitter to me.” Krillin snapped out of it and saw the serious face of Vegeta looking at him. He took the cup back while covering his face because, for the second time in a row, he was blushing like a teenager.

_Get a hold of yourself Krillin, it just coffee. He took a sip of your coffee with his sexy, hot, mouth that you want to—_

“Your turn, Krillin.” He blinked out his thoughts and looked to see Vegeta holding his coffee up to his face. The sweet smell of milky coffee was under his nose and he realized what the saiyan wanted him to taste his coffee.

 _I mean I want to taste more than coffee from him._ Krillin was going to ignore that and just grabbed the cup, which still had Vegeta’s hands on them. Great. He leaned it down and took a sip of sugary coffee. It wasn’t bad but way too sweet for his liking, but he tried anything for Vegeta.

He smiled at Vegeta and gave back his cup, “It wasn’t a bad, but I rather stick to my black coffee.”

The saiyan tutted and took a sip of his own coffee. Krillin thought it was the end of it and they soon went back to silence.

“How did you even get into black coffee anyway?” That actually made him think because how did he get into it. It has been a few years now, maybe a decade even since he started drinking coffee and honestly, it didn’t know why either.

So, he told Vegeta just that, “Ya know, I don’t know Vegeta, I just I was drawn to it.” _Like I’m drawn to you._

Not wanting to analyze that thought, he turned the question on Vegeta, “So what about you then, I wouldn’t suspect the prince of all saiyans to like something so sweet.”

He watched the saiyan look up at the ceiling before back at him, “Most saiyans don’t like anything too bitter, its never seats right with us.”

Well he has never seen Goku eat something sour/bitter things, so he couldn’t argue with that, “Wow and here I thought you guys could eat about anything. I mean Goku has eaten just about anything, I don’t really count what he can’t eat.” He was definitely wasn’t going to test that theory when he visits Goku.

“What is your relationship with Kakarot anyway?” Well that was a weird question and Krillin blinked at that one.

When he looked at Vegeta, the older saiyan wasn’t looking at him anymore, which was odd. “Oh, me and Goku have been best friends since we’ve been kids. What did you think we were?”

Then it clicked and Krillin slowly put his cup down and stared down at the saiyan because he couldn’t believe that thought crossed his mind.

“Vegeta, d-did you think me and Goku dated?” The silence was enough of an answer for him, “He’s married, how the hell did you think Gohan was born?!”

The saiyan had the decency to look embarrassed, “I know that Kakarot is mated but I was just curious.” He muttered and if Krillin was honest, he looked really cute like that.

He rolled his eyes and brought the cup back to his lips, “You’re lucky that you’re cute because if you were anyone else, I’ll be insulted.” The words left his mouth before he could reword that, and he just felt his heart drop.

Thankfully, it seems liked Vegeta didn’t hear him as he the saiyan continued muttering to himself, so he was a bit lucky, it seemed.

The prince definitely heard him but didn’t want to say anything because honestly, he wanted to save that compliment to himself. It made him feel good that Krillin found him attractive and he’s never been described as ‘cute’ before, so yeah, he was keeping that.

They soon finished their coffee and Vegeta had to go back to training and he got up from the table, “Well, I best be going, I see you later Krillin.”

The human hummed a goodbye and walked him walk out the kitchen, he may have stared at his ass, maybe not. Yes, _you are Krillin. Stop kidding yourself.”_

He decided that he needed a second cup of coffee for the day because he deserved it at this point.

**___**

It was nighttime now and Krillin decided that he couldn’t stay in his room for the entire day because that’s ‘unhealthy’, not his words. No, those were the words of his blue-haired scientist friend who had bags under her eyes and her hair standing on edge. The pot calling the kettle black or in his own words, Bulma’s a massive hypocrite but whatever.

Not really having much to do, a movie night was a good way to waste time. So, he grabbed the covers off the bed and camped out downstairs with as many movies that the Briefs had on their rack. This was at like three pm, it was now almost 11 pm and Krillin was on his sixth movie.

His dumb ass thought it would be a good idea to watch some horror movie as his latest film and now he was hiding under a blanket like some child. It wasn’t even that scary but don’t tell his brain that there wasn’t some killer in the house right now and every single sound wasn’t an indication of his soon death.

“Krillin what are you doing?” The ex-monk did not scream, no he did not. It was just a yelp, nothing else. Krillin looked from under his blanket shield and turned his head to see Vegeta standing there staring at him, still wearing his capsule corps shorts but was wearing a t-shirt at least.

The human side in relief and took of the blanket, “Oh Vegeta, don’t scare me like that!” He pauses the movie, “What are you doing up so late, aren’t you usually asleep by now.” He didn’t mean to sound snappy, but it just came out like that.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him, “I heard noises down here and thought I should check on it. I was concerned when you weren’t in your room, I wanted to make sure you were alright.” Well that wasn’t all the way true, he did hear noises, but he really just wanted to see Krillin, though he didn’t have to know that.

Now being filled with guilt, Krillin rubbed his neck, “Huh that’s really nice of you, Vegeta.” He gave a nervous laugh, “Wow, I feel really bad for being a jerk, sorry about that.”

The saiyan smirked at him, “Well you can make it up to me by letting me join you then.” He was joking, he didn’t think that Krillin took him seriously.

Krillin lit up like a Christmas tree, “That’s a great idea, come on!” He walked over to Vegeta and grabbed his hand to walk him over the couch. “I’ll be right back; I’ll go get us some popcorn.” The saiyan sat down and watched Krillin go back to the kitchen.

In a few minutes, the human came back with a large bowl of hot popcorn, well he might as well just enjoy the ride.

The movie was turned back on and the popcorn stayed in Krillin’s lap and that wasn’t awkward at all. It was great to reach in the lap of someone he was having feelings for but Krillin didn’t seem to notice as he was engrossed in the movie.

Vegeta still didn’t know what was so scary about it, he had seen worst while working under Frieza. It was child’s play to him. Though, this movie did have its benefits, the best one being that he was close to Krillin, who was really close to him, he was enjoying that. The human was curled in the blanket, his body in a tight ball and was leaning heavily on Vegeta, which relaxed him even further.

He looked over at the human ball and couldn’t help but smile at the image, Krillin looked really cute all huddled up like that. Vegeta wondered how he would feel if he held him like that, covering his whole body and never letting him go

A scream came from the movie and while Vegeta just looked back at the screen. Krillin, on the other hand, squeaked (which was adorable by the way) and hid his face in the saiyan’s neck. The world stopped as Vegeta lost himself because, dear goddess, that felt wonderful.

Krillin had this smell about him that made his butterflies move all around, it was so… _calming_ to him and it was making him dizzy. He had to resist the urge to sniff him and he just stiffened to stop himself.

When the scene was over, the human was still in his neck and he decided what was best for him. Vegeta nudged him, “Krillin you can look now, it’s over.” He watched him peak out his shoulder and Krillin’s eyes widened.

In a matter of seconds, Krillin left his shoulders and sputtering apologies like mad. The blanket was off him now and popcorn bowl, which was empty thankfully, fell on the floor. He also had this really nice blush and he wanted to know if it could go even lower but that wasn’t what he needed to focus on right now.

He grabbed Krillin’s hand and that made the human look up at him, “I didn’t say I minded.” Vegeta picked up the blanket and bowl off the floor, he put the bowl on the table and draped the blanket over the two of them.

The human still was blushing a dark red, but he snuggled back under the blanket, “Again, I’m really sorry Vegeta, I shouldn’t have done that.” Having that he didn’t want to hear the same apology over and over again, he put his hand up.

Krillin stopped, getting the message, and settled back into the couch. The movie continued and little-by-little, the human scooted himself back over to the alien. By the time the film was approaching its end, Krillin was right back laying on Vegeta.

This time the human laid his head on his shoulders and it was nice. Though, he didn’t think he would get this far with Krillin being scared of a crappy horror movie, but he’ll take it. Vegeta laid his head on top of Krillin’s. He heard a little hum and he thought it was good thing, so he didn’t press anything.

When the movie finally ended, he looked down at Krillin to see him sound asleep, fully snuggled into his side. He turned off the TV and tried to move off but that only made Krillin whine and nuzzle him even more, nope that was unfair.

He sat back and the human stopped moving, still asleep. He sighed and stared at the peaceful round face that has been on his minds for the past few weeks and Vegeta could get use to this, if Krillin would let him.

Realizing that he wouldn’t be able to move anywhere, Vegeta closed his eyes and listened to the quiet of the room as it lulled him to sleep.

**___**

Bulma was exhausted but she still needed to get work done, so she found herself staggering over to the kitchen. She just needed to eat something and go back to her cave for the next day and a half. Grabbing a snack was her main goal at this point.

Well she was completely surprised to find Vegeta and Krillin on the couch in the living room asleep. Oh good, those two are getting along swimmingly. It was kind of cute to see Krillin all cuddled up on her guest and she knew what she had to do.

She took out her phone and took _several_ pictures of the two of them. It was great to have blackmail when Vegeta gave her a reason to.

God she was genius.

**___**

When Krillin woke up, he was confused to find himself back in his room when he could have sworn that he fell asleep on the couch. He also was pretty sure he fell asleep on Vegeta and— dear Kami, he cuddled with Vegeta!

He groaned into his pillow because _really_ , why did he have to choose to watch some scary movie, why did he snuggle on Vegeta, god he felt so bad for him. He shouldn’t have done that; he must have freaked out the saiyan.

While he should have stayed in his room to not deal with this, he knew that Bulma got sick of him being in here and just drag him out so he might as well just get on with the day. But maybe he can wallow for another few minutes, just to get it out of his system.

After an hour of reviewing how his life got him here, he finally left his room. He did feel much better now that he at least slept a few hours now, well he can at least thank Vegeta for that.

As he walked the halls of the mansion, he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going like he always was because that would make sense wouldn’t it.

All he could think about was that he cuddled Vegeta because he somehow couldn’t control himself around the saiyan. In a span of what? Two days? He has straddled his lap, called him cute and now, has cuddled up against him. Wow, he was going off the deep end.

“Oh, there you are Krillin!” He stopped in his track and turned to see Bulma walking up him. Once she caught him up to him, “I was wondering where you were. Me and Vegeta were looking for you.” Wait, Vegeta was looking for him?

He was suddenly grabbed by the hand, “I was going to make you come down for breakfast because you haven’t eaten in a few days! Don’t lie to me, you haven’t.” He wasn’t going to lie, Krillin was just going to not answer the question until she got tired of asking the same question over and over again. It worked before.

Bulma dragged him off to the kitchen, where Vegeta was sitting at the table that was piled with food and wow did the embarrassment hit like a freight train again. This wasn’t how he wanted to have a conversation about his behavior with the saiyan.

He was forcibly sat at the table, right across from Vegeta, thanks Bulma! The alien had given him a small smile and that was not helping his stomach at all.

“How did you sleep Krillin?” _Great, fantastic, wonderful, you are very comfortable by the way._ He just smiled, “Pretty good, you were nice to lay on.” _Can he not shut the fuck up?_

Bulma was drinking some water and nearly chocked on her laughter as she smothered it with her hand. The glare she was given by her first guest didn’t stop the humor of this situation. _Dumb asses, the both of them._

Krillin filled his mouth with some of his food because stuffing his face would shut him up before he says something even more stupid.

Bulma was not helping like always but Vegeta hoped he can turn that around, “Well that’s good to hear. We did have a good night together.”

That made the human smile because it seemed that the saiyan wasn’t angry at him for what happened last night. “Yeah I just we did.”

The woman watched the two of them smirk at each other and resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she walked out before she hurled at the cuteness of both of them.

**___**

He couldn’t believe this, in all of his years alive, may be the most embarrassing thing that happened to him. The throbbing headache didn’t help at all either, which brought him to why he even was hurt in the first place.

It was a late night and he was training of course and while his body was moving but his mind was somewhere else. As he dodged the drones, the thoughts of Krillin came to him. That little smile he gave him, a cute little round face that made his butterflies fly with delight and such a quiet little giggle that echoed in his ear—

A drone slammed right into his face, which frankly, hurt like _shit_. He did end up blasting it, but his face and head was screaming from pain and he was fine. Was what he said to himself as he dripped blood everywhere once he left the gravity room.

Bulma saw him and lost her shit. He was taken to her lab where she patched him up with her bitching at him like she always did, which was not helping his headache by the way. She demanded that he at least not train for a few hours and to get some sleep. So now he sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling for the past hour because guess what, he couldn’t sleep. What the hell was he supposed to do then?

He heard a knock on the door and thinking it was the woman, he just yelled, “It’s open, you can come in! Its not like you ask anyway.” The last part got lost in his throat because turns out is wasn’t his hostess, nope, a way better person came in.

It was Krillin with a bowl in his hand and that smile that got his butterflies moving, “Oh Krillin, hello.” Really, was that the best he can do?

Krillin walked over to his bed, “I heard you got hurt from Bulma and I wanted to make you something.” He put the bowl in his lap, and Vegeta was surprised by how much stem was coming from it, “Don’t worry it just some soup I made, you know, like warmed broth.”

Oh, that made sense, he looked down at the spoon in the bowl and used it to take spoonful of the soup. It was good, like really good and it filled his stomach with so much warmth that he hummed in delight.

“Well I better get going, you need to your rest, hope you feel better Vegeta.” The saiyan snapped out of it and watched Krillin about to walk out and he didn’t want that.

He cleared his throat and that made Krillin stop and look back at him, “You don’t have to leave if don’t want to. I wouldn’t mind that company.” He watched the human’s smile get even brighter and he knew that he made the right decision.

Krillin didn’t expect to stay long in the room, he just wanted to give him the soup and leave. He really didn’t think that Vegeta wanted to see anyone because Bulma said that he was extra irritable after getting hurt.

But here he was being asked to stay with him and was he going to take him up on the option. Oh absolutely, he would be dummy if didn’t.

He smiled at the alien, “I would love that Vegeta.”

**___**

“How did you make something like this, it’s delicious!” Krillin laughed at how ecstatic the prince was at the concept of soup, but it was nice to see him so happy. It was done by within minutes and for the last ten, Vegeta had been raving about it.

He just shrugged his shoulders, “It just some broth Vegeta, are you always going to be surprised by what I cook for you?”

The saiyan blinked at him, “You’d make more for me?” He couldn’t believe that the human would do something for him like that.

Krillin patted his knee, “Sure, I mean if you would like that.” Vegeta grabbed his hand that he put on his knee and gave him a real smile that made his heart flutter.

Then he yawned. That was weird, he hadn’t been tired all day and that was one of the main reasons he was even up at this point. Dear god, how late was it?

Vegeta frowned at him, “Is everything alright Krillin? You seem tried.” He didn’t think that Krillin has been here too long for him to get tired, was he keeping him from going to bed.

The human waved him off, “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. I just got tired all of sudden.” He rubbed his eyes, “Funny thing, every time I go back to my room, my tiredness goes away. I don’t know why.”

“Well you can stay here for the night, I wouldn’t mind.” That was not what he expected to come out but Vegeta wasn’t know for having the best mouth.

 _You know you want to. You already cuddled him; the bedroom was the next step._ “Are you sure, I don’t want to be a bother.” Vegeta shook his head.

“I would love to be in bed with you, Krillin.” Poor word choice but he would stand by it. 

Not trying to decode that sentence, the human gave a small laugh and laid down on the bed but propped himself up with his elbow. Vegeta followed suit and they were now laying across from each other, staring at each other.

They were a few feet away from each other, but it still felt so close, just looking at one another like this. It was so weird, this feeling of warmth that he hadn’t felt for someone, Vegeta wasn’t used to someone like Krillin.

“Hey Vegeta.” He was cut from his thoughts when he heard Krillin’s voice. He turned his head to see the human staring up at the ceiling.

“If you do mind me asking, how did you get hurt.” He didn’t say anything at first, so his guest continued, “Its just that you’re usually such a focused guy, so it must have been really distracting.”

This must have been the goddess’ way of showing him that to let out what he was feeling, to let Krillin know how he feels and to let him decide how they were going to continue. Every logical part of him wanted these thoughts gone, so that he could feel something different. Who knows, maybe this would end great for him and he can enjoy having something with each other. But he couldn’t, he just couldn’t do it.

He paused for some kind of lie but he could only think of, “My mind was somewhere it shouldn’t be, it was on someone who’s has been on my mind for a while now. They’ve been on my mind for a while now since I’ve been spending so much time with them, that I don’t want them to go.” It wasn’t a full lie but neither a truth either.

Krillin looked back at him, now laying on his arms, “Do you dream of them?” He didn’t know Vegeta thought of someone like that, it didn’t seem like him.

“No, I think of them.” He couldn’t stop thinking of Krillin, for the last few weeks, the need to be around to him, it was all consuming. He wanted it to stay that way.

The human hummed and felt his eyes get heavy, “They must be a lucky person then if they’d gotten your attention.” The last thing he heard was Vegeta’s laugh and he strangely felt happy at such a sound, it suited Vegeta.

When the saiyan looked back the human, he was sound asleep again. He smiled, “I think I’m the lucky one Krillin.” He scooted closer to him, now only inches away from Krillin before settling back down for the night.

He watched as the human breathing and it started to lull him to sleep, finding that this is where he wanted to be for the rest of his life.

“I’ll think of you tonight.” Was the last thing he whispered before sleep overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I kept my promise! Cute chapter right, well next chapter is going to be…not so happy. Oh, and chapters 8 and 9 will up two weeks from each other because they’re pretty easy to write! See ya in two weeks!


	8. All Good Things Must Come to an End...Or Maybe Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krillin has to go home and Vegeta panics because he still a coward while Bulma watches on the sidelines of this mess but maybe they can still fix this…hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no lyrics from a song this time, this chapter made me mad.

When Vegeta woke up first, he was facing the still sleeping Krillin. The human must have slid closer during the night because the prince could feel warm breath ticking his nose. Krillin was still sleeping on his arms, snuggled into his folds of his arm, a little smile on his face.

Vegeta has his own smile, he didn’t think that he would enjoy being this close to a person. Whatever Krillin has done to him is putting a feeling inside of him, he just didn’t know how he should feel about it.

But right now, he wouldn’t mind seeing this every morning.

Thought, this couldn’t last. He had to go train. Vegeta couldn’t stay here with Krillin, not even when everything was telling him to be right here and just watch the human sleep. The moving in his chest and stomach when he thought of sleepy Krillin was…strange to feel if he was being honest.

And honestly, it was the first time that he truly didn’t want to even go training. The notion to be better than Kakarot and the need to be super saiyan was pushing him to his limits and was the only thing that mattered to him.

Then Krillin had to give him something he hadn’t had and now he was thinking something else. So, earth was the place where plans go to die but it wasn’t that didn’t seem to be a bad thing, he may actually get use to if he’s allowed to.

A small noise broke through his thoughts and he looked back to see Krillin squirming a little before moving even closer to the saiyan, startling Vegeta as the human now laid on his chest. Now, happy with his position, Krillin settled and hummed.

Krillin wasn’t the only one humming as Vegeta’s butterflies were singing in delight and he couldn’t blame them. Just the feeling of warm skin on top of his was giving him what he needed, what he wanted from someone. This is what he wanted from Krillin

His hands now found themselves wrapped around the human’s upper back and he preened at the feeling of Krillin before deciding, that he would stay.

It didn’t hurt him to not train for one morning, besides, Bulma did say he would have to rest. She should be happy; he was actually listening to her since he got here.

He felt Krillin sigh against him and snuggle himself even more into Vegeta and it just filled him more justification. Perhaps this wasn’t the most worst decision that prince has made in long while. Good, he needed a win.

**___**

Bulma was shocked when she noticed the gravity room was empty, she knew that it was well past Vegeta’s training session. She only knew his schedule that on the dot because sometimes she watched him, it was how she stayed awake after not sleeping for a few days.

So, she was now on her way to his room to make sure he hadn’t died because that would be only reason her guest would miss a session. She was pretty sure that you could sleep on a concussion, Goku’s done it before and he turned out fine. Physically that is.

Usually she would check on Krillin on her way down but making sure that Vegeta wasn’t died was a bit more a priority. Well she ended up killing two birds with one stone because this is the second time that her guests were on the verge of making her puke from cuteness.

This was honestly the first time, noticing the size difference between the two of them, as seeing Krillin getting engulfed by Vegeta was amusing. Seeing her alien headache snuggling anyone was funny in general.

She leaned against the door watching them, thinking that for someone who doesn’t have a good handle on how to talk to Krillin, he sure look pretty happy with being in bed with him. Bulma snickered at that little joke, she had her best jokes sleep deprived.

Also, her friend looked so comfortable, actually she has never seen Krillin smile in his sleep like that. It was really precious to see.

“What is it woman?” Bulma jumped when she heard that, when she looked closer at the bed to, she saw Vegeta staring at her. He was awake, well that surprised her. The scientist was pretty sure that both of them were asleep.

And now her guest has to go and ruin a sweet moment with his awful attitude, the rude gremlin that he was.

She glared at him, “I was checking up on you asshole because you weren’t in the gravity chamber this morning but now, I see you were busy elsewhere.” Krillin made another noise and she watched Vegeta rub his back; making her raise her eyebrow at that.

“How did he even get here last night, I’m pretty sure I watched him go to his room last night.” When she last talked to her friend, it was in the kitchen after a _certain_ dumbass decided to patty cake with a drone, his head as the weapon of choice.

At least her guest knew to look embarrassed before staring back down back at Krillin, “He came to visit me after I got hurt, he brought me soup.” Vegeta’s voice was soft and a small smile started to form, “I asked him to stay the night and he agreed. He wanted to stay with me.”

Oh God, Vegeta had it bad. Never in her entire life did she think that she would see him this smitten with anyone but Krillin was definitely low on the list.

“Have you told him yet?” Vegeta stiffened at that and that was enough answer for Bulma. She sighed and ran a hand through her tangled hair, “Come on Vegeta, what are you waiting for? You literally have him in your _bed_ , what the hell are you waiting for—”

“I don’t know!” Vegeta shouted before lowering his voice when he heard Krillin mutter and squirm in his sleep, “I just…can’t do it, I just can’t.” The human stopped moving and remained cuddled into Vegeta and that was not helping anything.

Bulma rolled her eyes, “Wow, I don’t believe it, the mighty Vegeta is scared of being rejected.” She just really had to poke the bear, didn’t she?

Vegeta sat up at that, “I am not—” He looked back down when he heard a drawn-out whine and froze. Krillin was now holding him by the waist, still curled tightly him but not disturbed. The prince gave a sigh and his eyes found Bulma, “Listen woman, we can talk later alright? You can berate me later but let me to have this, will you allow me that?”

He watched the woman open her mouth and shut it, it looked as if she was thinking and then she finally spoke, “Fine, we’ll talk later then.” She then turned on her heels and opened the door, “And Vegeta, just… _talk_ to him. I’m sure the answer that you’ll get will surprise you.”

With that, she left, leaving the both of them alone. The prince felt himself relax, know that he had evaded Bulma trying to be supportive to him for the short time he had. He really didn’t want to hear how right the woman was about him because deep down, he was afraid.

Krillin made another noise, getting him out his thoughts. The human was still holding him by his waist and somehow completely asleep. To think he was this much of a deep sleeper was beyond Vegeta, but he liked it.

The saiyan stroked his back, getting another a sigh from the human. He gave a small smile and laid back down, shifting Krillin again. Now he was back on his chest and Vegeta was happy with that.

He looked down and hummed, “You are doing things to me, little human.” He used his other hand to stroke the man’s head, “Maybe Bulma is right, I should just tell you and get this over it.” Vegeta wrapped an arm around the human.

“Perhaps you do feel the same way and that all this cat and mouse is tedious, and you can be mine in just a few words.” Vegeta couldn’t help but imagine if Krillin liked him back, he didn’t think he would be able to control himself. He would have to mark the human as his.

Saiyans by nature were territorial, it didn’t matter what it was, if they wanted something, they got it. They were also known for scenting anything that was theirs, and the included people. Vegeta didn’t think that he could stop himself from scenting the human, marking him as his. He already could feel himself on the edge of giving in and showing anyone who he belonged.

Having the human this close to him was not doing him any favors. Just smelling him was driving him a bit loopy and knowing that all he had to do was rub all over him and he’ll be the prince’s was making Vegeta question things.

Still stroking his head, he looked over the to the clock and saw it was thirty minutes after five, odd, it felt like longer. It was fine though, he could train later in the day, after Krillin woke up. Speaking of sleep since he had no reasons to be up this early and talking with Bulma always exhausted him, he should probably go back to sleep.

He did one more look over to the human in his arms, who was still dead to the world. “Well at least this morning had some good come out of it.” To make his point, the human hummed and seem to nod in his sleep. “Nice to know that you agree with me Krillin.”

The prince moved once more to get comfortable before placing his chin on top of Krillin’s head, “I say we deal with this later; don’t you think Krillin?” He got another noise and he took that as a yes as well.

“Glad we are on the same page.”

**___**

_This is the last time that I’m doing anything nice for that jackass._ Bulma was tired of being the only smart one when it came to relationships because this was tiring and Vegeta was a stubborn mule of a saiyan.

She didn’t get it, how could someone who can open their mouth any other time, drop the ball this hard when it came to their feelings. It was mind boggling to see Vegeta literally squirm and tip toe, when usually goes into things headfirst with just sheer determination. It gave her such major whiplash.

Also, what he was feeling for her friend seemed so genuine that it was strange, it didn’t seem like a fling that was going away. If anything, from what she saw today, it was only becoming more intense. The way Vegeta looked at him when he was holding Krillin, he seemed so happy. When he talked about him, it was as if nothing else matters.

For goodness sake, he was rubbing his back and making sure that them discussing wouldn’t wake up Krillin up. He even stopped himself from yelling at her, which was a shock for her because Vegeta never misses an opportunity to go at it with her. That was a sight to see. Maybe Krillin should be here more often, it’ll save her a headache.

But that is now what important; she’ll say it again, Vegeta had it bad. Dear God, she didn’t know what would happen if Krillin said no. _Alright no, let’s not think like that and besides, it was obvious that they liked each other._ She knew that was the case. They were just ducking dumb.

And Krillin has no idea, which she really wasn’t surprised at. Her childhood friend was terrible at knowing romantic interest; even when it was right in his face. Like you know, a guy asking him to spend the night in his room, in any language would translate to ‘I like you.’

But no, she has to befriend an idiot. Krillin probably just thought that Vegeta was being nice to him, and he was, but for an entirely different reason. He wanted Krillin and if he wasn’t such a little bitch then they maybe together.

Whatever, those two can deal with each other because she was planning on sleeping for the next few hours. At least with Krillin coming over, Vegeta was distracted from destroying the gravity chamber because he was too busy pining after him.

 _Hope they enjoy their cuddle session; they did look cute like that. Maybe Vegeta will grow balls after it and can stop being a pest to me._ She yawned right on cue. _This girl needs her beauty sleep and thinking about emotionally stunned men will only make this headache worst._

Bulma just wanted her house back at this point.

**___**

For the first time in a while, Krillin felt…good. He usually has trouble falling asleep, even as a child, it got worst ever since he got back from dying. Both deaths left him feeling some kind of a way (a negative way that is), they both were horrible in their own rights as they should.

Thought his death with Frieza, was the most hated one for him. It may have something to do with the large ass scar on his chest that even with Dende’s healing powers, didn’t go away fully. That was the only death that left him with both physical and mental damage and he hate it. Then being blown up dangling in the air as no one could help him, was _great_ to remember as you try to sleep.

He actually would just stay up all night with the sharp pain on his chest coming and going as his only source of comfort. Sitting there alone in a dark room as thoughts of just how weak he was that he couldn’t even defend himself plagued him until the sun came up. God, he didn’t miss that shit and even though it was a year later, it was hard to think that was how he felt.

But as he laid in bed with Vegeta, he didn’t worry about sleep, which was a first. And as he slept, he wasn’t seeing any monsters in his sleep, just Vegeta. Dream Vegeta in his sleep was smiling at him, speaking softly to him. He had this dream before, them laying out somewhere together and he would feel all warm inside. The saiyan would be holding his hand, telling him something that Krillin never could make out but he didn’t care.

Vegeta was here with him and that’s all that mattered. His dreams ever since their first night out have been about the saiyan and they were always pleasant for him, also making him see a different side to Vegeta. He wasn’t like the saiyan he had dealt with his first time on Earth and Namek, who was violate and really hard to be around. In his dreams, he was nicer and a bit kinder, not by a lot but definitely more easy to talk to.

But all good things must come to an end because he could himself waking up and he hated that feeling. He didn’t want it to fade away, this feeling of warm that made colors pop in and out of his vision. Oh wait, that may have been sun.

When he finally opened his eyes, he was surprised to find that he was laying on something firm, but it felt so familiar. That’s when he felt something around his back, and it had a strong grip on him. When he tried to wiggle, the grip got tighter and he finally looked up.

Well seeing the sleeping face of Vegeta was not what he was expecting to wake up to. And that’s when he noticed why what he was sleeping on was so comforting to him, it was the saiyan’s chest. _Oh, damn it all to hell!_

How did he even get in this close to him in the first place, he was pretty sure that they were a few feet away from each other when he fell asleep. Krillin never had a problem when it came to moving in the night, he usually stayed in one place but no, he just couldn’t be normal even in his sleep around the prince.

And by the way he was being held, he wasn’t being let go anytime soon. So, he was stuck until the prince woke up, wait—

Didn’t Vegeta train early in the morning, so why was he still in bed? _He couldn’t have possible missed his training session unless something was really wrong, he must have been still sore from the injury yesterday._ When he saw him last night, it didn’t seem that bad but hey Vegeta was full of surprises, wasn’t he?

He looked back up at that sleeping face and he couldn’t help but smile. The saiyan actually looked peaceful while he was slumbering, the traditional scowl etched on his face was replaced a relaxed look. If he looked closer, he would say that Vegeta looked younger. If the prince didn’t already look attractive enough and Krillin was forced to look at it until the saiyan had his beauty sleep, great.

Wait, what time was it? Judging by how the sun was beaming through the blinds, it was still morning. So, it was still pretty early, well maybe on the average human time, not saiyan time; that meant Vegeta should wake up pretty soon. It wasn’t like Krillin was going to poke a sleeping bear, he could get up at his own speed.

Krillin sighed and tried to move himself as far as possible. He made it about a few inches away before the grip became tight again and that was far enough for him. The human watched Vegeta’s face scrunch up and he stiffened when a grunt came from the saiyan. Suddenly he was being pulled forward and right back on Vegeta’s chest, well that was fucking useless.

Resisting the urge to pout, he felt the grip on him relax and when he glanced up at him, the prince’s face was back to a neutral. Since his plan failed, he really did have no choice but to stay, didn’t he? Fuck him, he guessed?

 _I never expected you for the cuddling type Vegeta, but I guess I really don’t know you, do I?_ The saiyan’s face never changed and he seemed content, so there was a bright side to this. And Krillin was comfortable, and despite his complaints were minimum—not zero--but wasn’t a bad thing.

He poked the saiyan in the chest, “You know, you can be really cute when you’re not being an ass, which is completely unfair by the way.” When he didn’t get a response, he hummed, “Well I can’t really say that now, you haven’t been an ass since I’ve stayed here.”

Krillin then frowned, “Actually, ever since I’ve got here, you’ve been really nice to me since we went out again.” He rested a hand on Vegeta’s arm, sliding his fingertips against tough skin, “I don’t know what changed but I would be lying if I said I didn’t like it.”

The human’s fingers made their way up a muscular arm before resting full palm on his shoulders, stroking his arm in a lazy motion.

“And to be honest Vegeta, I really like you. I know you’ll never like me, but I just can’t help it, you make feel…something.”

Krillin leaned against his chest despite his better judgment, “You do things to me that I really don’t know how to explain but you just make me want you and I know that’s not even a possibility to want me back but its how I feel.”

A small laugh followed, “It’s silly isn’t it.” _You’re talking to a sleeping man Krillin, you’re far past silly._ Maybe he was but couldn’t bring himself to care at this point, besides, it wasn’t like anything will come from a confession.

Another sound was heard and Krillin looked up to see a scowl form on the saiyan’s face before Vegeta opened his eyes. Wow, he didn’t think he would be more attracted to the prince if he tried when he looked at him like that.

Vegeta stared at him, “Hey.” That was all he could say really. He was going to blame that one on still being froggy. He was shocked that Krillin was even up before him, he must have been up not that long.

The human gave him a nervous smile, “Hi, how did you sleep?” Krillin knew that he slept great, better than he had in the past few weeks and it was all thanks to an alien that tried to kill him about two years ago.

 _Wonderful, now that I have you in my arms and I now don’t want to let you go._ Vegeta hummed, “I slept well, how about you?”

 _Oh pretty great, wouldn’t mind doing again. Especially if you keep on holding me like this._ The man smiled even wider, “Pretty good, I was really comfortable being in bed with you.” Did that come out wrong? Most likely but he meant every word of it.

And there’s goes his butterflies because that shouldn’t sound as good, but it didn’t matter to him because Krillin could make him feel anything. Also, because he knew that he would eventually have to let go.

Soon silence fell between them and Krillin couldn’t take it, “We should probably get up now, I’m sure you’re pretty hungry by now.” As if on cue, Vegeta’s stomach growled and that made the human laugh.

**___**

“Ya know, I would tell you to slow down but I don’t think you’ll listen to me.” Krillin will never not be entertained by watching saiyans eat, it was so fascinating to see food just disappear within seconds, marvelous if you asked him.

Vegeta wasn’t listening to Krillin as he gorged himself on food because fuck he was hungry. Sure it was only like what, ten hours since he last ate but that felt like four days to him, thought he was kind of concerned him when he hadn’t seen Krillin eat yet.

The human was just drinking coffee and that’s when it hit him that it when he first got here, their night downstairs and yesterday morning was the only time Krillin has eaten since he’s been here. That didn’t sit right with him but he didn’t want to say anything just yet.

He had heard Bulma complaining about him not really eating, saying that Krillin was like a child when it came to food. Going a long time without eating and scaring the shit out of people when they finally ask him if he ate and find out he hasn’t in the past few days. But knowing the woman, he thought she was being dramatic again.

The saiyan now saw what she was talking about and goddess did Vegeta wanted to make Krillin eat. He should be eating; it wasn’t healthy, and the human should be eating. He swallowed his mouth full and stared at him, “Krillin aren’t you hungry?”

“No, I’m not really hungry but thanks for asking.” That didn’t sit right with him, but he couldn’t press anymore as he felt like it wasn’t his place to say anything.

Krillin really needs a better poker face because the fact that Vegeta could see that he wasn’t eating, and he did not need that. Having the saiyan worry about him will just him false hope and he didn’t need that either.

He gulped down his coffee when he felt Bulma coming into the kitchen and that was not helping him. She came in with a smile on her face and she must have gotten some sleep or find out some great news.

She walked over to coffee maker, “Good morning boys! What a lovely morning it is!” Okay yeah, definitely got some good sleep if she actually likes the morning. And she was drinking instead of beer, so majorly happy.

They both hummed and she turned around to lean against the counter, her cup against her lips. “I just found out some good news.” Well that got Krillin’s attention but Vegeta was still chowing down on his food.

“Kame House is finally fixed and Krillin can go back home tomorrow.” That should fill him with joy, to go back home and be back in his own bed but it didn’t, he was actually feeling dread. That was bad, he shouldn’t feel that way.

What Bulma said woke Vegeta out of his food trance and he stared up Bulma. Krillin was going home, that was not good. It felt weird to know that Krillin was not staying with him anymore and he didn’t like the feeling in his chest.

The human smiled, “That’s great news Bulma! At least you get me out of your hair.” He glanced over at Vegeta and his stomach did the jumping thing when he saw what he thought was sadness on the saiyan’s face.

He didn’t like that look on his face, actually he didn’t like the idea of the saiyan being anything but happy since he stayed here. Sure, he’ll be over Bulma’s place a lot but it just wouldn’t be the same and that face was making him feel guilty. He wished he could something that would make them both feel better.

Bulma waved him off at that, “Oh please Krillin, you were fine. It’s this asshole, I have to worry about.” The two of them glared at each other and he allowed himself to giggle at that. “Unlike you, he can’t leave here and get out of my hair for a few days.”

Then it clicked with Krillin and he put down his cup, “That’s it!” He and Vegeta met eyes, “Why I don’t take you out Vegeta, you know before I leave.” He stood up at the table, his eyes sparkling with his idea, “It can our last hooray, so what do you say, huh?”

Vegeta was startled at the newfound energy of Krillin but he didn’t mind it, especially when it was directed at him. He got to spend one more night out with human before he left, could this be one more opportunity to tell him how he feels?

The saiyan smiled, “I would love that Krillin.” It seemed his smile got bigger and his butterflies leaped at that, he could do this.

It took everything in him to not jump and down like a kid but was he didn’t care; he was so happy right now. “How does five pm sound to you.” He really hoped that sounded good to him.

 _Hell, we could go right now if you wanted to._ Vegeta reached a hand over the table, placing it on top of the human’s, “That sounds perfect, Krillin.”

Bulma watched the two of them and her own smile was forming on her face. Maybe these two idiots can actually make it, maybe the good thing they had, didn’t have to actually end. _Don’t mess this up you two, I’m rooting for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please expect chapter 9 in three weeks (I swear!) and WGBitN 's Chapter 4 will up this Sunday in the afternoon. Thanks for reading and have a good day!


	9. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A last hurray before Krillin leaves may be Vegeta’s last time to tell him how he feels. He has a plan but he needs the help of a certain bluenette that is willing to get these two together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry for the...wait everyone had to go through for another update. School has been stressful and since I'm online, it was a bit of adjustment to get through--I am literally uploading this after an midterm, so yeah, different.

Ever since coming back to Earth, not a lot of thing have gone right for Vegeta. Hell, he had a whole list of things that have went to shit since being on the dirtball. So much that he thought it was because the universe was out to spite him but that would be paranoia.

That’s why he settled on it being awful luck and the planet being cursed, it made sense as it was the place where the goodness decided to abandon him on. Where all of his problems started and now, he was stuck here until further notice.

But then, something changed, and it came in a form of tiny human with big black eyes and an even bigger heart to match. A heart so big that it didn’t mind being stuck with someone like Vegeta and big enough to make the prince melt his.

Getting off track here, that was not the most important thing right now. What was important was that he needed a plan because after what Krillin asked him out, he realized that this was his last time he may get to tell the man how he felt.

And he knew the greatest way to do it, the saiyan way, which he wasn’t acting like this entire way. But he’ll make up for, by doing it the right way.

Vegeta also knew that he, begrudgingly, did not have the means to go all the way out for what he needed. No, he knew exactly one person that can help him make everything come together and it sickened him to his stomach to even think about her around this plan.

Once he watched as Krillin left the kitchen to pack, he grabbed Bulma by the wrist and told her he needed to talk to her.

**___**

Bulma raised her eyebrow when he finished what he needed from her, “So you want me to plan a dinner so you can grow some balls and finally tell Krillin your feelings. And on top of that, you also want me to create an outfit that you can wear to tell my dearest friend how much you care about him.” She repeated back, trying her best to understand.

The saiyan huffed with his arms folded and nodded, which made the woman laugh. Vegeta glared at her, “What so funny woman, I don’t remember saying a joke.” He sneered when she just got louder. He knew this was a bad idea.

When the laughing stopped, Bulma quieted to teasing smile, “It’s nothing, just thinking how this is my life now. Helping my alien guest surprise my best friend, who he has a massive crush on, so he can express himself. You really are full of surprises, aren’t you Vegeta?” There’s was a soft edge to her speech, and it made the saiyan’s insides move uncomfortably.

He looked away from her, his scowl even deeper but Bulma didn’t let up, “Krillin must be special if you’re going this far to impress him.” Vegeta hated it when someone else was right, especially if that someone was a genius bluenette.

Krillin did things to him, made the prince warm in the stomach and butterflies fly up into his throat. Made him swoon and sputter over his words, hell, even made him afraid. So afraid, that he wouldn’t even tell him how he really felt about him, Krillin had done the impossible and made him act out his nature, only a few have done that.

The woman then stood up from the seat and gave him a giant grin plastering on her face, “Okay fine, I’ll help but I’m helping make the outfit mister! You won’t embarrass me with your mess of a fashion choice, go it!” She offered with her hand out.

Realizing he has no choice, and he was out of options, he shook her hand, sealing his soul forever connected to darkness. The grin she gave got bigger, which was not helping her case like at all.

This was not going to end well for the prince, he could just feel it. But he would suck it up.

He would do it just for Krillin.

**___**

The sun now had begun to set lower in the sky, the bright blue slowly into darker one, signaling the soon sunset. It would be such a pretty one too if Krillin was focusing on that instead of his phone screen for the past twenty minutes.

Not a lot of things made the man panic, it came with the territory of being a fighter. He has been put in some many situations that now it took a lot of to get the jump on him or even put actual fear in him. Hell, the concept of death was starting to lose its edge because when you die not once but twice, you kind of get used to it.

But here he was, quietly panicking because he was being stood up—okay that wasn’t entirely true but Krillin was about sixty percent sure he was. The constant staring at the time was not helping the rapid beating in his chest or the spiraling thoughts screaming back and worth in his head.

He had been in the kitchen for about forty minutes now, but boy did it feel much longer in his mind and that was a bit concerning. Then there was the fact he’s been waiting here for so long was also concerning but that didn’t need to be discussed right now.

Besides, it wasn’t like the man had anything better to do, all packed up to go back home and what was he doing? Waiting on an alien who he had a nasty crush on, which may be the reason why he still fucking sitting here because a guy can hope, right?

 _There is another way you know._ A voice echoed in his head. _You’ve been doing it since you got here._

Oh yeah, _ki_ sensing, a technique he’s had since he was a child. It wouldn’t be difficult but despite everything, Krillin felt weird doing that. The skill was like a second sense to him now, it mostly happened outside of his control when he wasn’t focusing but that didn’t mean he felt weird about doing it. And also, sometimes, it wasn’t the most useful.

While he knew where Vegeta was somewhere in the mansion, but this mess of house made it difficult to pinpoint exactly where the saiyan was. Getting lost was too easy and frustrating but that would be a problem if he left the room a lot.

So yeah, maybe not the best option.

But when the time hit forty-five minutes, he gave a sigh and stood up from the chair, because there was no chance in hell he was going back to a quiet room as the feeling of hopeless filled him—that can be done at Kame House.

And he should try to see what was wrong before he went back home confused and empty-handed, he deserved that at least.

**\----**

Vegeta’s energy wasn’t that hard to find, mainly due to the saiyan not knowing how to hide his energy. Not his fault of course, learning a skill that took the ex-monk years to master within a few months came with some errors.

It just so happen that one of them is not being able to conceal it well and if someone could read _ki_ well, then you were screwed.

So, he just followed the little blip that the saiyan was giving him, going around the everlasting maze of the mansion until he stopped right in front of room. He was about to knock when he heard some noise behind it, sounding like talking with familiar voices. 

“Woman, you know damn well that’s not going to work, the colors aren’t even practical! I thought you were good at this.”

“Oh, don’t blame me for this! You’ve been shooting down ever idea I’ve had for the past hour, it’s not my fault you’re so indecisive. This was supposed to be done before you got ready, dumbass!”

There was some shuffling before Vegeta spoke again, “Shit, I’m fucking late! Damn it woman, you were supposed to keep time, just keep the original design, I don’t have the time for this.” He heard footsteps toward the door, making Krillin step back enough for the door to open.

Out came Vegeta, who stopped dead in tracks when he saw him standing there like a goddamn idiot. It did give him a good view of the outfit and the human was having trouble focusing on anything else than a skintight red shirt and even tighter blue jeans. Did the room get hotter or was is it just Krillin?

The saiyan looked surprised to see, “Krillin, I-I was just on my way. I just got caught up doing something with a certain pain in my ass.” That last part was directed at Bulma, who told him politely what she thought of that sentiment.

Despite whatever was building inside of him, which wasn’t anything positive at the moment, Krillin laughed and waved it off.

“Its fine Vegeta, if you’re busy, we can just cancel the whole thing.” The feeling constricted from inside of him and it tasted bitter when the words came out, “I didn’t mean to bother the two of them, besides, I still have some things to do anyway.” He gave him a small smile and turned around to go back, really thinking a wall staring session was earned.

Suddenly his arm was grabbed, “No!” The shout surprised him, and he whipped to see a look of sternness from Vegeta. Then it slowly morphed, sharp edges turning soft, “I still want to go out Krillin, it’s my fault for being late…just give me a few minutes, that’s all I need.”

Maybe it was quiet tone, maybe it was Vegeta firm grip on his arm or maybe it was because the human was so desperate that some begging can make up for being an hour late but here he was, absolutely willing to give it another shot.

Krillin’s smile got bigger, “Sure Vegeta, I can wait a few more minutes.” He watched as Vegeta gave a sigh and squeeze his arm, a jilt of warmth running through him as he was let go. Resisting the urge to blush, he looked down to the floor.

The saiyan walked back over to the door as he said, “I’ll be right back, it won’t take long.” He then stopped and looked over at him, “And I am never too busy for you Krillin.” Krillin’s spine shot straight up and only saw a glimpse of Vegeta going into the room, leaving him alone.

His heart fluttered at that and he allowed himself to get cherry red at that, swaying on the balls of his feet as giddiness filled him. Krillin put his hands in his pockets and waited against the wall, relaxing completely against it as the argument back in the room resumed, making him laugh quietly.

 _I am never too busy for you Krillin._ The words echoed in his head and made a place inside of him, their meaning forever imprinted on him. His hold on the jacket firm like the saiyan’s hold on him, digging his fingers into what was keeping him grounded.

 _I am never too busy for you Krillin._ He sighed and closed his eyes, hearing the booming voice of Vegeta somehow soothing, god this was so bad, but he just couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help what made him calm, it was like how roaring waters of Kame House use to help him relax when he couldn’t sleep, it made his mind clear.

Vegeta made the world stop for Krillin and with the saiyan, he didn’t have to think so hard anymore. That he could have a clear mind without the need for waters, it was strange to say the least. Well, what was wrong with a little strange?

 _I am never too busy for you Krillin._ The man glanced at the door when he heard the rich laughter of the alien and a true smile graced his face at the sound. So, no there was nothing wrong with a little strange was what Krillin decided, waiting patiently for this adventure to start.

Because after all, Vegeta was never too busy for him.

**___**

“Where are we Krillin, I’ve never seen this place before?” Was the first thing Vegeta asked him when they landed, the sun now lower in the sky turning into a warm mix of blue and pink, Krillin thought that it looked pretty.

Still walking ahead, he turned around with a bright smile, “It’s a surprise Vegeta, you just have to wait okay?” He then turned to face forward, his happiness clearly radiating off him as he basically skipped in front of the saiyan.

Vegeta hummed as he followed closely behind him, letting a smile crack on his face as he watched the human bounce in utter excitement, the red jacket from their second night out chasing behind him. He was surprised that the human was wearing it, but it made him happy to see it. He almost didn’t get to see him in it.

The thought made him scold himself harder for nearly messing this up, he should have been paying attention to the time. Seeing that dejected look was something he could do without seeing for the rest of his life if possible, nothing hurt more than Krillin getting hurt.

Bulma, despite what he thought, was really good at creating an event. Sure, they argued most of their way through the planning, and he was pretty sure something flew him at him at least once but now looking back, it was worth it.

Krillin was worth it. He would deal with anything if it meant he could be with the human, he just hoped that he could keep him busy until Bulma was ready. _Be out_ _until ten_ was she harped on as he left for the second time and no later.

If Vegeta was honest, he couldn’t wait. It was strange to feel excitement, he hadn’t felt that in some time now but here was the worming his stomach. Like he was itching just to take the human back and show him what they were planning but he would have to wait, a few hours that’s all it would take. And then he could surprise Krillin and let everything out.

“Hey Vegeta, is everything okay back there, you’ve been really quiet?” Krillin’s voice made him look up and the human was still in front him but was walking backwards, a look of concern spread over his face.

The prince nodded his head and gave a smirk, “I’m fine, I was just wondering where my little tour guide is taking me.” Krillin raised an eyebrow at him and he just returned it to show that he was only partly joking.

Krillin then gave a sweet smile, “Well your tour guide says it just up here, but I’ll gladly tell you if you’re that curious on one condition. You gotta tell me what you and Bulma were working when I found you.” Oh, so the human wanted to play like that, then?

Not wanting to the take the bait, Vegeta laughed, “On second thought, it would ruin the surprise and I wouldn’t want that.” He wanted other things like a little human who decided that wearing shorts was a great idea.

He heard a sigh, “Well it was worth a shot wasn’t it?” Krillin then turned back around and the saiyan just rolled his eyes before his gaze went downwards.

Again, why did the man think torturing was needed because this was going to be a long day if he kept on looking down. Well he’ll have to show what he was made of when it came to his little surprise, won’t he?

**\---**

“Alright I need you to close your eyes for me Vegeta.” Was not the saiyan expected when they stopped all of a sudden.

His face must have given away his confusion because the human then said, “It just for the surprise, just humor me.” And who was the prince to not let Krillin have his fun and he closed them without question.

The feeling of something grabbing his hand made him flinch but as it continued its hold, the realization that it was the man’s hand dawned on him. The way his body relaxed should have concerned him but at this point, he’d take anything he could get.

While walking, Krillin talked to him to make up for the fact he couldn’t see, saying that he hoped he liked his gift and that it was just up this hill. Vegeta wasn’t worried, just enjoying the time spent with the man, content with soft voice and equally gentle hands around him.

They then stopped again and the human spoke, “Okay you can open them now.” He opened them on command, and he was met with a little wood pathway filled with humans scattered around and small stores and even bigger buildings around, topped off with bright colors painted all around.

Noises were coming from the area, the sounds of children and others and smells of something wonderful was filling his nose, which just added to the homey nature of this spot, it felt nice to be somewhere quiet.

“So, what do you think?” His eyes darted down to see the smiling face of the human and that made his stomach move in a way unknown to him, “I know it’s not much but this was the only thing I could come up with but when I heard about this place, it made me think of you.”

 _He chose this place because of me._ “It was quiet yet full of surprises…sounds like you doesn’t it.” His chest tightened at the cheerful way he spoke, how it was all for him and how much Krillin would go for him.

“Vegeta?” He felt the grip on his hand squeeze, and the touch brought back him to the reality, “Is everything okay?”

He stared at the human and there was the feeling again, stuttering lightness in his stomach as it trailed up inside and struck right in the heart. And for once, being on this planet was an absolute shitshow.

The prince smiled at Krillin, “Yeah everything’s okay, I just didn’t think you would do this for me.”

“Well yeah, Vegeta, why wouldn’t I?” It was said such certainty that Vegeta didn’t think he could wait until his surprise to not tell him right now how he felt. It was even getting harder not to lean down and—

 _Let’s not get ahead ourselves, you can wait few more hours, that was the plan. Stay with the plan, Vegeta._ He returned the squeeze and gave the human genuine smile, “Thank you Krillin, its means a lot to me that you did this for me.” _You truly are special._

Krillin ignored the bang that passed and pulled the alien toward the pathway, his voice bright, “Well wait are we standing for? Come on Vegeta!” Allowing himself to pulled forward, Vegeta was ready for whatever came.

**___**

Softness wasn’t usually found in Vegeta, it wasn’t something that he was used to having nor something that he was used to giving. But since being here on this planet, anything was possible at this point because watching a certain human was putting a feeling inside of him.

The two found themselves inside what was called a ‘gift shop’ and Krillin was looking around at some items while the saiyan stood at the entrance as he watched him. He was standing against the wall as cheerful, upbeat music played echoed in the shop.

His eyes followed the human while shopping, glances traveling while Krillin walked around. The human wasn’t really paying attention to him, so he wasn’t entirely aware of a saiyan’s pining gaze locked on him. Sure, there were smiles whenever Krillin would look up but still unaware.

Vegeta tapped his head against the glass window, letting himself relax as he closed his eyes. His mind wandered to how Bulma was doing back at the mansion, not out of concern but to see how she was coming along with their surprise.

It wasn’t that he was paranoid about things going wrong, but he was…antsy if that was the correct feeling. He did want it to go right, he _wanted_ Krillin to be taken aback with he had planned, patience was never a strong suit for him, but this was ridiculous.

Maybe it has something to do with being on the boardwalk as his own surprise and he just wanted to come out and say it, allow himself the one thing he’s been wanting to do since this morning but he would have to wait.

 _Dreadfully at that._

Something touched his shoulder and jerked on instinct, opening his eyes to see Krillin staring at him. He had on these ridiculous glasses that were too big for him and lenses themselves were so dark that Vegeta couldn’t see his eyes.

“Have you’ve been standing here the entire time I’ve been gone?” He asked, his hands against his sides, “Were you dozing off or something?”

The prince shook his head and Krillin frowned, “Are you sure, I’ve been calling your name and you weren’t answering me.” He shook his head again and the man continued, “You know don’t have to put a front on for me Vegeta, if you’re tired then we can go back to Bulma—

“I’m fine.” Vegeta closed his eyes at the sharpness in his tone, it wasn’t supposed to come out like that. “I’m fine Krillin, really I am. I was just…thinking about something.”

That made the human raise an eyebrow, “Must be important if you didn’t hear me, what’s on your mind?” He had his hands on his hips and staring ahead of him.

 _You and what I want from you._ The saiyan looked away and tried to think of something less obvious before he settled on, “Nothing to concern your little head about and besides what are you even wearing?”

Krillin explained that he found the glasses when he was browsing, and he wanted to know what the prince thought of them. The entire time he was talking, the dislike for the eyewear was increasing because one; the human looked ridiculous and two, he couldn’t see Krillin’s eyes and that unsettled him.

He liked seeing the man, every bit of him and what he had on, was something he didn’t like. Not saying a word, he stepped closer to the human and grabbed the glasses off his face, now content with seeing plate-sized black eyes.

The prince nodded and placed the glasses in his hand, “There that’s better, you look better without them.” Krillin was resisting the urge to blush while trying to find his voice to say anything.

A noise caught Vegeta’s ear and turned to face the window to what caught his attention, “What’s that over there?”

**\---**

Apparently Vegeta found was a stand that sold ice cream and Krillin thought it was best that he got some with them saiyan. What he didn’t expect was the sundaes to be so _huge_ and just seeing the vendor get out the first one was making his stomach rumble in discomfort.

Keeping the smile on his face, he said he’ll just have the one please and told the saiyan that he wasn’t that hungry. Imagine his surprise when Vegeta said that he could share it with him if he wanted to and the sure that passed through his lips even shocked him.

So now they were sitting at a small table side-to-side with two spoons inside of the mixture of vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup. It was nice not to eat the thing by himself, staring a bit too long at the prince’s mouth as he swallowed.

Some bites into the massive sundae, he looked over to see again the messiness of a saiyan because there was syrup over his face. He kept the giggle to himself and decided to just grab the napkins that came with the dessert.

Krillin slide closer to the saiyan, gently tapping his shoulder to get his attention, letting the snicker come out at the mess. He raised the napkin to a chisel face and started wiping once he got a nod from the prince.

“God Vegeta, you really know how to eat don’t you?” He commented while he continued to clean, not noticing the way Vegeta was staring at him.

The saiyan hummed as a response while looking at the human, liking the full attention of Krillin on him. It was wrong for him to feel that way, but he was good at making Vegeta feel him what he wasn’t supposed to.

Krillin finally finished with a smile, “There much better, it’s nice to see a saiyan underneath all that chocolate isn’t it.” He joked with a chuckle, balling up the tissue in his hands before getting up to throw away their trash.

When he came back, the alien noticed there some ice cream on Krillin’s mouth. He leaned closer, wiping off the remaining with his thumb. He pressed on smooth lips of the human and the need to kiss him was becoming alluring to do.

Begrudgingly, Vegeta leaned back into his space, “You had something on your face.” Was the nonchalant answer he gave when the human stared at him. The reminder of him having to wait replaying in his mind.

Short-circuiting, Krillin tried to find a way back on earth before saying, “Thanks.” Silence fell over them as for the second time in an hour, he was on the verge of blushing like an embarrassed child. “We should probably get going, you know, we have a lot of things.” Like not thinking about how close he was to kiss the saiyan.

The prince nodded, “Sure, you lead the way.”

**\---**

The streetlights around the boardwalk were starting to turn on as the two of them walked to another spot with a massive stage was placed. Krillin wanted to see what was playing, so they went over and found a spot on the grass together.

Lucky for the both of them, it was another story about romance as told by an introducing actor before the act started. Soft classical music played a few others came on stage; two men dressed in modern fashion.

As it went on, the two actors performed for the audience, doing a well job of selling chemistry between their characters and even Krillin was finding himself to enjoy the show. So much so, that he started leaning closer to Vegeta.

The prince look down at him when he felt the weight on his shoulder but said nothing as a sense of euphoria fell over him. He stared ahead as Krillin’s head made it fully on him and he let himself enjoy what he wanted.

By the time they were midway with the play, Vegeta had an arm wrapped around Krillin while they watched on. The man must not have known realized because he seemed fascinated with the story because he was holding onto the prince’s arm.

The scene then changed to both of the men on stage before walked over to each other and stared in the other’s eyes. As the actors exchanges words, the music around them swell before finally leaning forward and kissing each other.

Vegeta’s stomach dropped as an image of him and Krillin kissing flashed in his mind, how natural it would be to feel the human’s lips against his and indulge whatever he was feeling. Krillin didn’t seem to have a reaction to what they watched but the human was still holding onto him and he was fine with that.

He was fine with anything that Krillin would give him.

Once the kissed ended, the play ended with a lots of the people clapping as the actors left after bowing. The lights on stand soon cut off and that meant it was time for people to move on to another stop and Krillin finally lifted his head from his shoulder, making Vegeta miss it already.

“Well that was nice wasn’t it Vegeta?” Krillin asked, a soft smile spreading on his face that was pulling at the prince’s heart.

Vegeta nodded, “Yeah it was…interesting to say the least.” The man shrugged off his arm and stood up from the grass, reaching out a hand to the prince. Once Vegeta was on his feet, Krillin said that there should be one more place they were heading too.

**\---**

The sun was now almost down, and they had walked through a dock to find a small beach. After they took off their shoes and placed them far away from water, so they could walk around. By now, the sand was cool because of the lowering sun.

Krillin walked ahead of the saiyan before stepping over to where the water was starting to rise, letting the freezing cold-water wash over his feet. He have a sigh as he looked over at Vegeta, “Wanna come and join me?”

Not having to be told twice, Vegeta folded up his jeans legs and followed suit, not minding the water when it came to the human. It didn’t even feel that cold when he started standing there with him, seeing the serene look on the man’s face was worth it.

He heard a sigh and saw Krillin look up at the darkening sky, knowing that him being happy was becoming something he wanted to see often. The water below reflected on two pining men as they watched the sun set.

“Hey Vegeta?” He hummed back before he was met with a cold splash on his face. As the shock wore off, he finally heard the soft chucking of a certain human smartass which he took as a challenge.

Being unaccepting of being outdone, the saiyan leaned down and fanned water in the direction of Krillin. The watery gasp that followed was worth it as Vegeta let out his own laugh as the water was no longer unbearable to be around.

Well Krillin didn’t seem to done with him because he suddenly he engulfed salty blue and Vegeta realized that it was on.

**___**

“Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea for us to have a splash fight.” Krillin muttered while he held the door open for the prince as they walked inside a small bar. It was lite with electronic music booming all around. After asking for a table, they were seated at booth near the dance floor.

Scoffing, Vegeta rolled his eyes, “But now you say it, however seeing you covered in water was pretty funny.” Especially when Krillin’s shorts became soaked and started clinging to his thighs, what a great image.

Krillin glared at him halfheartedly but could let a sarcastic quip before a waitress came to take their orders and the saiyan let both humans talk, his eyes finding their way on a still damp Krillin, watching as he laughed with the woman.

She soon left with the drink orders and they went back to talking. It wasn’t anything special, but it was nice to actually joke with each other, enjoying the company that they came here for. While laughing, their drinks finally came.

When Vegeta took a sip and realized that it tasted a bit different despite its bright pink color that was before Krillin piped out, “Oh it has alcohol in it, I forgot to tell you.” Fine by the prince, he hasn’t had a strong drink in a while.

**\---**

Vegeta didn’t really understand why people came to these places, it was loud, and the flashing lights were giving him a headache. Even when he still worked under Frieza, going off planets that were like this also made his eyes roll but everyone else always had fun.

He still had the same feelings but at least this place was more quieter since it was an off day and while the music was obnoxious, it was bearable to the ear. And no one was being annoying to him, so yeah, a better experience.

Giggling broke his thoughts and he turned to see Krillin clearly tipsy if blush spreading on his face was any indication. The man was not really looking straight at anything and muttering to himself, which was really cute to see.

The prince smirked and leaned forward, “Well my my my, doesn’t someone look like they’re having a good time.” Krillin finally looked at him with distant black eyes before a bright grin came on. Krillin just like making it harder not to tell him the truth.

He finally spoke, “Yeah, I’m having a great time with you Vegeta, it’s been nice.” The man was now leaning on his hands, that dopy smile still present. “I sure hope you feel the same.” Oh, trust and believe Vegeta had a good time and it was going to get better when they leave this place. 

_Spending anytime with you is a guaranteed experience._ The saiyan hummed an agreement as he took another sip of his third drink, watching as Krillin himself stared up at the ceiling before another giggle came out.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and he asked what was so funny and the human glanced at him, “Just thinking about you.” Counting to ten and reminding that he had to _wait_ , he didn’t say anything. He needed to keep his mouth closed before he spilled it.

The human’s eyes suddenly went over to the dance floor and he stood up, “I’m going to go dance, wanna join?” Vegeta shook his head and watched as the younger man go into the crowd and he never wanted to time to go faster in his life.

_Another hour, you can wait another hour damn it._

**\---**

It’s been a while since he’s been tipsy and wow it felt weird. Not having an active sense of what his body was both funny and concerning but at least he was having a good time. And the music was really nice.

His eyes glanced back at his booth and he was starting to think that Vegeta was staring at him, mostly due to how many times they’ve made eye contact but it maybe the was the drinks talking. He really didn’t think much of it before turning back to the music.

Despite what was happening tomorrow, Krillin was having a good night and he wished that didn’t have to end. This was the most fun he’s had since finding out about the Android’s arrival in the next few years and he was spending it with Vegeta.

 _Vegeta._ The name shouldn’t be making blush even harder but at this point, being a red tomato around the saiyan was becoming standard at this point. He just couldn’t help it, the saiyan…did things to him. And the amount of fun he had today was just making him fall even harder for Vegeta and god, he didn’t need that.

But he also did need, it made him not think about everything else going wrong and somehow, the alien made it better. It felt like lightyears since they met and since Krillin drew a sword at Vegeta’s battered body. Or when they worked together on Namek and it’s like a forever ago since they both died on Namek as well.

He needed whatever Vegeta gave him.

A tap on his shoulder made him turn around and he was face-to-face with a random guy, which made Krillin ask what was wrong. The guy said that he looked lonely and that he needed a friend to dance with. Thinking that line was cheesy and just wanting to dance by himself since Vegeta wouldn’t join, he said no thank you.

This guy insisted and still wanting to be nice, Krillin said he wasn’t in the mood and that he wanted to be alone. It was so uncomfortable to have attention on him and it was incredibly awkward for anyone interested in him, especially when they were this persistent.

Apparently, that wasn’t the right answer and guy was getting angry at him, which is something the ex-monk was surprised at. Krillin was given a lecture about not being an asshole and giving people a chance in this really condescending voice that was irritating him but whatever.

He hummed and turned back around, trying to end this mess and go back to thinking about something better before he was grabbed by the shoulder. He whipped around and said in his most serious voice what the hell was this guy’s problem.

Listen, it’s been a while since he’s been a fight, but he wasn’t going to pushed around by some asshat, especially one that wasn’t even that cute. He was opening his mouth to let this guy have it when the asshole of the night’s eyes widened, and he stepped back.

Krillin looked back and saw that a certain alien was standing behind him, putting a warm feeling in his stomach. Already feeling the blush warming his face and said hi, asking what Vegeta was hear for.

The saiyan raised an eyebrow, “You look like you needed help…” His eyes shifted behind him, “I’ll be glad to do some good.”

That sounded like a really bad idea and with Vegeta getting closer, it sounded the worst plan on earth. Thankfully, the guy wasn’t as stupid as he looked and backed off, saying that he didn’t know Krillin had a boyfriend. While that had a nice ring to it, the guy took off before he could correct him.

 _Well, he didn’t have to know._ Krillin sighed, “Thanks, that guy was an ass. Sorry you had to get up for that.” He didn’t know why he was apologizing but he felt like he should.

The music then started to change, the once upbeat and booming melodies fading as it was replaced with soft instruments and it was a song that Krillin didn’t know. The lights around them dimmed, turning to know to mixture of blue and green; the human had to admit that blue looked good on Vegeta.

He watched as the alien scoff, “Oh please, it was getting boring over there without you.” Krillin’s heart dropped at that admission and it didn’t help when Vegeta looked at him. Like he said, he was getting his hopes up.

“So boring in fact that I thought dancing would help pass the time.” Again, trying not to get his hopes up here. It also wasn’t helping that Vegeta was getting even closer until he was right in front of the ex-monk.

Krillin stammered, “I-I thought you didn’t dance.” Vegeta smiled and grabbed his hand to pull him forward, making the human grab onto his shirt to steady himself while an arm wrapped around his back.

“No, I don’t but I think I can make an exception for my _boyfriend._ Now can’t I?” The saiyan said loudly before leaning down to his ear to say that guy was still staring at them and that Krillin could say no if he wanted to.

He should say no, no matter how eager he was for the saiyan to give him anything, he shouldn’t use it like this. But he wasn’t going to act like being held like this and the idea of Vegeta doing things for him was making his heart race.

Well, what does a bit of indulging hurt. _You in the long run._ One of his hands grabbed Vegeta’s hand while another stayed on his chest, “Well since you asked so nicely, I’ll love to dance with you.”

Vegeta smirked, “Oh I get you to do anything if I ask nicely enough, what an interesting little secret.” The human was sure that he was red at that as they swayed together, Krillin trying his best not to have a giggling fit.

It wasn’t like he was going to heard over the music played around them and it was nice to have some fun, having Vegeta all to himself. Selfishness wasn’t what Krillin indulged in fully, every time it would creep in, his stomach would turn, and he would try to push it down. But as he looked at the saiyan, the hands wrapped around him; he found it hard to think about anything else.

_ Bleachers only hold (gotta find it though) _ _  
Thunder only grows (gotta find it though)  
It's all the same at dark, the sun don't care _

The dance floor was mostly quiet as the soft and dream-like voice echoed around, seeming to influence the movements of the two. There was something nature about how they moved, their eyes meeting every once in the while and Krillin soon found himself getting lost in calm aura around the prince.

“Is everything alright Krillin?” Breaking the euphoria engulfing him, he saw the face he’s been dreaming about for the past few weeks. Softness that wasn’t possible or at least unreachable, peering into him and making his knees stubble.

Tightening the grip on his shirt, a soft smile formed as Krillin leaned to lay his head on a broad shoulder. Not wanting to push further, the saiyan didn’t say anything and continued to dance, not wanting to break the spell of this night.

_ I wanna die on sunset (I wanna die, I wanna die)  
(He was a pop star with a bounty on his head)  
_ [ _My parents wanna kill me, let 'em kill me  
I'll finally be on TV_ ](https://genius.com/Kevin-abstract-american-boyfriend-lyrics#note-11624203)

Krillin made his way to his neck, really hoping that this wasn’t one of his dreams as he burrowed himself in his desires. The feeling of knitted fabric grazing his hands as it touched the saiyan’s neck, wrapping an arm around it to keep Vegeta close, just for him. He hummed the melody to himself, moving in his own time.

God, he wanted to stay right here.

_ Bleachers only hold (gotta find it though)  
Thunder only grows (gotta find it though)  
It's all the same at dark, the sun don't care  
(Say it again now, say it again now, yeah) _

Surprised with the boldness of the little human but relished in it nonetheless, whatever he was willing to give, he’ll take without hesitation. Having Krillin this close to him was a pleasure he didn’t think could indulge so soon after bed fiasco, but he wasn’t complaining. It also wasn’t helping the small thread of patience was unraveling piece by piece and he couldn’t stop it.

He looked up to find the guy was staring at them and smirked at the pissed off look of the man before stomped off, it shouldn’t have felt that good, but pettiness did come second nature to him. His attention was brought back to Krillin who was now staring up at him.

Green light created shadows that highlighted around Krillin’s round face and black eyes were sparking without something he couldn’t describe, “What wrong, why are you staring at me like that.” That just made the human smile even wider and Vegeta felt his heart skip.

_ I found my way  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
I found my way  
I found my way  
I found my way _

Krillin had no idea what was happening but all he was seeing was the reality he had been dreaming about had come to life in front of him. Strong arms curled around him, one hand holding onto a callous one, the man never thought he’d get this close to his fantasy. This was the farthest he has ever gotten to what he wanted, and he felt he was being tempted, the energy around them acting like a siren song for the small human.

It only finished when Krillin leaned in and touched his lips against Vegeta’s, the song ending fading in as the prince’s eyes widened.

_You're my American boy, yeah  
You're my American boy (American Boyfriend)  
You're my American boy  
You are, yeah_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, WGBitN should have an update in a few weeks (keep your fingers cross!) Let’s hope, another chapter won’t be so far and between, I can try my best, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of like at least a ten-chapter story. I have so many ideas for these two. I think I’ll be posting an update every month because writing 3-5K words of some fanfic as a busy college student seems a lot to do. Though, this does calm me down after a busy week and I get to be in my rarepair hell for a few hours. I hope you guys enjoyed and I’ll see you guys in a month!


End file.
